En el armario
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Atrapados por uno de los mafiosos de la ciudad gracias a la falta de sentido común de la coneja, ahora ella y Nick estaban atrapados en un armario de escobas esperando a que la suerte se pusiera de su lado. Judy aprovecha para hacerle saber a su compañero que él tenía razón y lo que inicia como una disculpa termina en una confesión...
1. En el armario

**En el armario.**

No paraba de llorar. No podía.

Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de la camisa de Nick sollozando con fuerzas mientras que él simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda repitiendo una y otra vez un simple _Todo estará bien, Zanahorias_.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de aquel hecho, esa frase se había convertido en un mantra para ambos, mismo que los regresaba a la realidad de vez en cuando.

Judy suspiró un par de veces un poco más calmada pero aún incapaz de hacer que las lágrimas dejaran de caer por sus ojos. Buscó el verde intenso en los ojos de Nick y se percató de que sus ojos estaban repletos de líneas rojas delatando que estaban irritados por el cansancio y pasar la noche en vela, cuidando de ella como siempre hacía. Aunque Judy pensó que simplemente se debería a la falta de descanso y el polvo en aquel lugar, jamás imaginó que en realidad él también había estado llorando un rato; no por él ni por su vida, sino por ella, porque verla despedazada había sido más que suficiente para tomar esos fragmentos de su corazón que permanecían intactos y hacerlos trizas.

Sí, Nicholas P Wilde se había pasado la noche llorando.

O bueno, no toda la noche. Había llorado a intervalos, y lo había hecho sólo porque ver a la conejita que sostenía entre sus brazos llorar era más que suficiente para romper todas las barreras que había ido perfeccionando con los años, barreras que le permitían ocultar sus emociones.

No había soportado verla así.

Aunque tampoco podía darse el lujo de partirse en pedazos si ella lo necesitaba, así que cuando los ojos violeta de la conejita le devolvieron la mirada con intensidad, él sonrió lo mejor que pudo a pesar del cansancio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias? —Dijo tratando de sonar socarrón como siempre, sin embargo, su voz se quebró un momento, (necesitaba urgentemente un vaso con agua o su garganta estallaría), tras aclararse la garganta, retomó su argumento. — ¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias? ¿Ya terminaste de llorar? —Judy se talló la nariz con una mano y sorbió mocos. —Eso es lo menos femenino que te he visto hacer desde que te conozco, y estoy sorprendido, pequeña. No sabía que te cupiera tanta agua.

Ésta vez, Judy sí que no pudo evitar media sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro, pero las lágrimas volvieron a brotar como dos riachuelillos, humedeciéndole aún más las mejillas y consiguiendo que sus enormes ojos violetas se hincharan un poquito más.

—Todavía me queda algo de agua en el organismo. —Murmuró a manera de reclamo.

—Eso está mucho mejor. —Admitió Nick, aliviado internamente, mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la coneja y la hacía mirarlo.

Estaban encerrados en un armario diminuto; entre escobas, trapeadores, baldes y un sinnúmero de envases con limpiadores y aromatizantes, apenas había espacio para ellos ahí. Por esa cuestión, Judy había terminado sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo de Nick mientras que él usaba un balde como asiento y se encogía en el reducido espacio que les quedaba para respirar. Según las cuentas de él, que había logrado mantenerse relativamente calmado, habían pasado dieciséis horas encerrados en ése armario, tiempo más que suficiente para que la policía hubiera comenzado una búsqueda. Después de todo, no podía pasar desapercibido si la mejor pareja de oficiales de toda Zootopia desaparecía de pronto.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, Nick, tienes razón, soy una coneja crédula y torpe, lo arruiné todo.

—No digas eso, preciosa. —Pidió luchando contra todo su ser para que aquello no sonara a súplica, ella no tenía por qué enterase de que él se encontraba desesperado en ese momento.

—Lo es y lo sabes, Nick. Si no fuera tan arrebatada no estaríamos aquí encerrados. Habríamos cerrado el caso hace horas.

—Si no fueras tan arrebatada yo no sería policía, Zanahorias, no lo olvides.

—Pero tampoco estarías en peligro. —Tartamudeó en medio de sollozos que la hicieron temblar de nuevo, Nick pensó que ella tendría frío, así que simplemente pasó sus brazos alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí tanto como pudo para brindarle un poco de calor. —Soy una tonta, y acabo de poner en peligro al animal más importante para mí en toda la ciudad. Soy una tonta.

—Me gustó lo anterior. —Dijo levantándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. —Dilo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué soy una tonta? —Murmuró confundida.

—Antes.

— ¿Que eres importante para mí? Lo eres Nick. Y lo siento tanto. —Soltó abrazándole el cuello y sollozando de nuevo. —Te puse en peligro y yo…

— ¿Yo? ¿Estoy en peligro? ¡Vaya! No estaba enterado. —Una risa floja escapó a la garganta de la coneja consiguiendo que Nick suspirara más tranquilo. —No, Zanahorias, en peligro me pongo yo solito, para eso no necesito ayuda de ninguna clase, no te sientas tan importante.

—Pero…

—Shht, yo solito, dije. —Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que los sacara de la depresiva situación que vivían en aquel momento. Giró la cabeza golpeando los palos de dos escobas con las orejas y consiguiendo que todo en el armario amenazara con caerles encima. Judy se encogió en el regazo de Nick y luego soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—Si no nos matan ellos nos vas a matar tú.

—No, claro que no, yo seré quien nos salve de ésta.

— ¿Vas a ser mi héroe?

—Siempre, Zanahorias.

—No sé qué haría sin ti… Gracias, Nick. ¿Sabes que te quiero? —Dijo mirándolo y percatándose de que seguía con el rostro vuelto hacia la puerta. Estiró un poco el cuello para besar su mejilla, pero, al percatarse de su movimiento, Nick inconscientemente volvió la vista a ella consiguiendo que el beso de Judy terminara aterrizándole en la boca y no en la mejilla. Por un momento cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel roce inocente, y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y una luz blanca inundó el lugar, ambos tuvieron qué cubrirse el rostro y Judy sintió cómo era arrancada del regazo del zorro.

Aturdida, desorientada y sin visión a causa del chorro de luz, trató de pelear contra las manos que la sostenían hasta que se percató de que era un oso polar quien la tenía sujeta en brazos, no como si la retuviera por la fuerza, sino como si tratara de asegurarse de que no le haría daño a nadie.

—Señorita Hopps… —Exclamó, Judy alzó la vista al oso y luego miró a su derecha, donde Nick forcejeaba contra otro guarura.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —Exclamó una voz conocida para ambos, un poco menos aturdidos y con los ojos ya relativamente acostumbrados a las luces de las lámparas. —Están vivos.

— ¡Señor B! —Exclamó Judy saltando de los brazos de su guardián y acercándose a las manos del oso que acercaba a su patrón hacia los oficiales, el ratón besó las mejillas de Judy y puso su diminuta mano en la frente de la coneja. — ¿Cómo dio con nosotros? ¡Nick, tranquilo, es Mr Big! —Dijo cuando se percató de que su compañero seguía forcejeando.

— ¿Big? —Espetó deteniéndose en seco y mirando a su alrededor. — ¡Tommy! —Exclamó alegre reconociendo al oso. Sin embargo, en seguida le plantó un golpe en el brazo antes de soltar un reclamo. — ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Estás bien, Zanahorias?

—Sí…

—Vámonos antes de que esos matones regresen. —Pidió Nick soltándose del agarre del oso. —No quiero que nos vean y no me gustaría que siguieras en peligro. —Dijo tomándole una mano a Judy y consiguiendo que ella diera un respingo.

La golpeó la realidad. Lo había besado en un armario. Y en lugar de retirarse cuando se percató de aquello, él le había correspondido al beso.

Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y no pudo anticiparse al hecho de que Nick la atrajo a sus brazos y tras plantarle un beso en la coronilla, murmurar. —También tú eres importante para mí.

* * *

No estoy segura de donde surgió esto, pero espero lo disfruten muchísimo ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece un review?


	2. El periodista

(Unos días antes)

Nick avanzaba despreocupado por el pasillo que conducía a la cocineta de la estación, había guardado un par de bocadillos _para después_ en la alacena más alta, donde sabía que Garraza no podría llegar ni con escalera; un pensamiento latía molesto en un borde de su conciencia, producto del chismorreo del recepcionista (Benji, solía llamarlo él), que lo había detenido en la mañana.

* * *

El periodista

* * *

— _Wilde, ¿Sabes qué quería la liebre?_

— _Ah, ¿Es un acertijo? —Murmuró bajando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo sobre el filo de los lentes, ya que llevaba los dos cafés matutinos en las manos._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Sabes acertijos de liebres? —Irrumpió fascinado. Pero luego, priorizando la calidad de la información, continuó. —No, hablo del periodista que vino más temprano, quería hablar con Judy._

 _Y entonces obtuvo toda la atención del zorro._

 _Cualquiera que se acercara a su compañera tenía que pasar primero revisión con él. Se había vuelto muy meticuloso respecto a las personas que se acercaban a ellos, principalmente porque últimamente (Desde que se había colgado el poster de los mejores oficiales de la ciudad fuera de la estación, para ser exactos), Judy había tenido muchos visitantes, admiradores de su trabajo y fans de ella misma (No era la única, varios oficiales recibían visitas, pero por estadísticas de Garraza, de cada veinte fans que entraban a la estación, trece se dirigían a Judy, cuatro a Nick, y tres a cualquier otro oficial de policía); la mayoría de las visitas incluía regalos de todo tipo, como donas, dulces, canastas de frutas, peluches de diversos tamaños y, en alguna ocasión, un juego de pulseras que incluía un dije en forma de corazón. Aunque al principio, todo el mundo creía que la sobreprotección del zorro se debería a celos de_ hermano mayor, _un día (Y que se note la ironía del asunto) llegaron siete comadrejitas con una canasta de dulces cuyo centro y atracción principal era una manzana cubierta de caramelo… envenenada._

 _¿Y cómo se habían dado cuenta?_

 _Simple, Nick no confiaba en los niños que habían llegado con la canasta, así que sugirió a la coneja partir la manzana entre todos como un acto de gratitud. Cuando los muchachitos se negaron y Judy partió la manzana por mitad, bastó el fino olfato de Garraza para decir que valía la pena examinar la fruta._

— _No huele precisamente a otoño. —Había dicho._

 _Los niños se habían ido y Judy había dejado la manzana_ para después. _En medio de ese después, la fruta se había podrido hasta el corazón._

— _¿Y qué quería con Judy? —Soltó al fin, ya no tan sarcástico._

— _Pues es obvio, una entrevista. Quiere hacer un reportaje de seguimiento al caso Bellweather. Pero se mostró muy interesado en el trabajo de la oficial Hopps, dijo que ella lo… Intrigaba sobremanera con esos ojos violeta que sólo eran capaces de ver la justicia en nuestra ciudad._

— _Intrigado, ¿eh? —Musitó molesto, clavando sus garras en los cafés sin llegar a derramarlos._

— _Yo no creo que sea simplemente una entrevista, creo que tiene interés personal en tu_ pareja.

— _¿Pareja? ¿Cómo que pareja? —Soltó perplejo._

— _Pues son pareja, ¿No? De policías, siempre van en pareja._

— _Ah, eso. Normalmente decimos colega o… compañero. ¿Partner?_

— _Sí, lo sé. —Dijo retorciendo el cable de su radio con una sonrisa tímida. —Pero he estado viendo una serie de policías y se dicen pareja. Creo que es algo poético llamarse así. Lamento haberte molestado._

— _No me molestas, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa. Es creativo. —Admitió mirando a su amigo. —La liebre ésta…_

— _Éste. —Dijo entrelazando los dedos y componiendo una sonrisa. —Era una liebre, sí, pero macho. No sé si sea correcto decir_ un liebre, o un liebro… _En fin, deberías haberlo visto. Primero creí que era detective, es decir, sólo por su facha. Camisa beige oscuro, saco y chaleco a juego en un color gris Oxford que realzaba con elegancia el tono marrón de su pelaje, ojos grises también, sombrero de lado y las orejas sobresaliendo por las hendiduras del ala del sombrero, sólo le faltó el cigarrillo, aunque olía a humo. ¡Parecía salido de una película!_

— _¡Ya, ya-ya! ¿Y luego? ¿Qué dijo?_

—Buenas tardes, busco a la oficial Judy Hopps para una entrevista. — _Comentó imitando un tono galán y fanfarrón. —Así lo dijo, no miento._

— _¿Y qué le dijiste?_

— _Que no podía recibirlo porque estaba muy ocupada._

— _¿Muy ocupada?_

— _Sí, terminando el papeleo de un caso, ella siempre llega media hora antes que tú para terminar con lo que no se hizo el día anterior. —Nick sintió una punzada de culpa al escuchar esas palabras, sabía perfectamente que el trabajo que ella terminaba era el suyo. —El caso es que dijo que tenía interés en concretar una cita con ella para hablar sobre el caso Bellweather y… otras cuestiones profesionales. Dijo que había estado siguiendo muy de cerca a la primera presa que se había convertido en depredadora en la ciudad al graduarse con excelencia de la academia y que estaba muy intrigado por la manera en que sus preciosos ojos violáceos veían el crimen en la ciudad. Que era urgente concretar la cita._

— _¿Y se fue?_

— _Sí, pero dijo que volvería._

— _Veamos si todavía quiere su cita cuando nos veamos. Gracias Benji, por cierto, hay una dona pendiente en la alacena, no me la he de comer. No es mi sabor favorito._

— _¿En serio me la das? —Preguntó esperanzado. —Eso es muy amable._

— _Corre, yo me quedo en recepción mientras regresas._

Nick suspiró frustrado alcanzando la bolsa de papel con las galletas de zanahoria que tanto le gustaban a Judy, olfateó el paquete y tras llevarse una galleta a la boca recordó por qué no le robaba bocadillos a la herbívora, el gusto a tierra. Sonrió sacando además la taza del hornito y enfiló de nuevo hacia su escritorio para seguir fastidiando a su amiga, solía prepararse café por las tardes pero nunca le llevaba nada a Judy, después de meses de compartir el escritorio y el turno con ella como compañeros, seguía siendo un zorro mañoso.

Sonrió tras pensar en sí mismo de aquella manera y luego volvió su atención al camino.

Algo lo hizo agudizar el oído, la risa de Judy. Ella nunca revisaba redes sociales ni mucho menos cuando estaba trabajando, así que vio ahí una buena oportunidad para fastidiarla un rato antes de admitir que le había hecho un regalo.

— ¡Vaya, vaya oficial Hopps! —Exclamó antes de salir al cubículo que los dividía del resto de sus colegas, su escritorio estaba más cerca al pasillo que los demás, así que no necesitaba gritar, sin embargo, cuando se percató de que el periodista que Garraza había descrito estaba sentado en el escritorio (Tal como él hacía cuando husmeaba en el papeleo de Judy o cuando le revisaba la redacción de los archivos), sintió un baldazo helado en el estómago. —Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estuvieras ocupada.

— ¡Nick, ven un momento! —Exclamó ella levantándose a toda prisa y rodeando al periodista y el escritorio. El zorro dejó la bolsa y la taza para que Judy pudiera tomarle una mano y jalarlo junto con ella. —Quiero presentarte a Anthony Harewell.

—Tony para ti, preciosa.

—Gracias. —Murmuró apenada con media sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo miró a Nick con una sonrisa y continuó. —Es periodista, trabaja para _The cheeta._ Y está interesado en la historia de Bellweather.

— ¿De veras? —Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa sin soltar la mano de Judy.

—Le decía que se topó con el equipo indicado al…

—Ah, lo siento, querida. Sólo contigo. —Cortó Harewell tomando su sombrero y mirándolos alternadamente. —Él no era oficial cuando resolvieron el caso y, de todos modos, creo que a la comunidad le interesará más saber del punto de vista de _los nuestros_ cómo ocurrió todo. No sé si Nicholas pueda…

—Oh. —Interrumpió ella apretando un poco la mano de su compañero y percatándose de que él le devolvía el agarre, lo soltó encarando al periodista. —Lo siento, pero somos un equipo ahora, y de no ser por él no habría resuelto el caso, ni siquiera seguiría siendo policía. Así que, desafortunadamente, si le interesa la entrevista tiene que ser a ambos.

—Ya veo… Bueno, guapa. De todos modos gracias por el encuentro, me encantaría tener esa entrevista _contigo_ , de verdad… Pero será en otra ocasión entonces. Señor Wilde… —Dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Nick lo miró un momento antes de aceptar el apretón, percatándose de que en aquel simple hecho lo estaba retando. Sintió la presión en su mano y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el instinto que lo obligaba a gruñir y encajarle las garras entre el pelaje para exigirle que se fuera inmediatamente.

Judy notó la tensión que había aparecido entre ellos mientras se miraban a los ojos y se aclaró la garganta en un intento desesperado por hacer que se soltaran la mirada.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlo, Harewell. —Dijo Nick con una sonrisa apretada.

—El placer ha sido mío. Cualquiera que ande tan cerca de ésta joya de la justicia merece mi respeto.

—Pero no una entrevista.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó entre dientes, componiendo una expresión feroz.

—Lo sabe perfectamente. —Respondió con idéntica actitud.

— ¡Vaya! Es tarde, Nick. —Exclamó Judy tomando la mano libre del zorro y jalándolo hacia sí. —No creo que quieras perder la oportunidad de hacer patrullaje. Es jueves.

—Cierto, Zanahorias. —Dijo cediendo ante el juego de miradas mientras soltaba a la liebre y ponía toda su atención con su amiga, retomando su actitud despreocupada y ligera. —Lo que quiere decir café cargado y yo por la derecha.

—El mío blanco, por favor, ésta vez compláceme.

—Zanahorias… —Musitó como si hablara con un niño pequeño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. —Si no te cuido yo, nadie lo va a hacer, no te quiero diabética a los veintitantos.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó quitándose al zorro de encima. —Te estoy dejando conducir todos los jueves del año, al menos cómprame mi moca blanco.

—Veremos. —Exclamó tomando las llaves del escritorio ignorando al periodista mientras se dirigía a la entrada, dejando a Judy atrás.

—Gracias por el interés. —Dijo Judy ligeramente nerviosa. —Pero sin mi compañero, no estoy interesada.

Harewell le ofreció una mano y cuando Judy aceptó la despedida, él le besó los nudillos y la miró a los ojos con la intensidad de una tormenta. —Espero hacerte cambiar de opinión.


	3. Sobre la pista

Judy tenía puesto un audífono mientras esperaba a que su compañero regresara con los cafés, el otro oído lo tenía libre por si escuchaba algo en la radio y se mantenía alerta mirando a su alrededor. Si podía jactarse de algo era de su habilidad para poder hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Sonrió al ver a Nick charlando alegremente con un par de corderitos que, si acaso, tendrían cuatro o cinco añitos de edad y le acababan de pedir una firma en la fotografía arrancada de una revista, de la portada del Times, precisamente. Ambos aparecían en portada, espalda con espalda, mirándose con complicidad como si ocultaran un gran secreto.

Si leías el artículo completo te dabas cuenta de que venía acompañado con varias fotografías tomadas durante la entrevista, mismas en las que aparecía la pareja charlando con una periodista y otras más en las que ellos aparecían discutiendo entre ellos. Cuando Judy había comprado la revista para leer el reportaje hecho a la ZPD, se dio cuenta de que en realidad el departamento era tocado muy por encima puesto que la prioridad del artículo eran sus dos oficiales estrella. Había una nota anexa en la que hablaban del jefe Bogo y en la que venía una confesión firmada en la que había odiado a Leonzales cuando asignó a Hopps a la unidad, y que había desconfiado de Wilde, pero gracias a los resultados de casos cerrados de la pareja, había cambiado de opinión.

 _Ellos son la muestra de que nuestra sociedad ha avanzado en los últimos años._ Había añadido para cerrar la entrevista. _Hopps y Wilde son el claro ejemplo de que las diferencias y los prejuicios están de más y creo que vemos el surgimiento de una era distinta. De verdadera equidad._

Judy suspiró. Si Bogo lo creía, ¿Por qué no ella?

* * *

 **Sobre la pista**

* * *

—Oye Nick. —Dijo pensativa recibiendo el café. — ¿Por qué no te gusta Harewell?

—Pues porque es una liebre. —Soltó como si aquello fuera obvio, permitiendo que una sonrisa de lado a lado le llenara el rostro mientras daba un portazo, mismo que hacía que Judy le gritara casi cada jueves.

Judy le dio un trago al café, confiada, se arrepintió al instante, escupió por la ventana el trago amargo que la acababan de hacer pasar y le atestó un golpe en el hombro a Nick. — ¡Ni siquiera le pusiste azúcar! —Gritó revisando no haberse bañado a sí misma para luego, con voz trémula, agregar. —Y es café negro.

Nick soltó una carcajada retorciéndose en el asiento, cuidando de no derramar el contenido de su vaso y cuando Judy lo golpeó de nuevo, le arrebató el vaso de la mano y le entregó el que él llevaba consigo. La coneja olfateó el contenido antes de darle un sorbito y luego un trago largo al percatarse de que sí le había cumplido el capricho.

— ¡Cielos, Zanahorias! Tu cara, no tuvo precio tu cara. Desearía…

—Debiste hacer una foto si tanto te gustó. —Espetó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡La hice! Sonríe. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te molestaste conmigo, pedacito de algodón?

— ¡No me llames así!

—Ah, pero si es mi apodo favorito.

—Yo pensé que _Zanahorias_ era tu favorito.

—Te queda mejor. ¿Qué decías de Harewell? —Preguntó tratando de zanjar el tema de los apodos.

Judy suspiró, conocía mejor que nadie al zorro que pilotaba y conocía cada treta, así que dándose por vencida con el tema, preguntó en medio de un suspiro. — ¿Por qué no te cae bien?

—Es reportero para un periódico amarillista y burlón que está interesado _personalmente_ en hacerle una entrevista a mi pareja de patrullaje. No le interesa nadie más en la fuerza y aunque quiere hablar del caso Bellweather, tampoco le interesa hablar con el colega que ayudó a resolver el caso. Eso sólo para empezar.

—Así que hay lista. —Murmuró dándole otro sorbito a su café mientras Nick arrancaba la patrulla.

—Sí-p. ¿Quieres escucharla? —Judy soltó una carcajada ante el descaro del zorro y asintió frenética mientras se llevaba el café a la boca. —Sabes que soy bueno para saber cómo son los animales de la ciudad, recuerda que yo conozco a todo el mundo. —Judy asintió volteando los ojos. —Bueno. No me gusta Harewell. Es todo, en realidad no hay razón, algo, mi instinto me dice que desconfíe de él porque puede voltearse contra nosotros en cualquier momento. —Guardó silencio un momento para poder organizar sus ideas y al final añadió. —Darle la entrevista es peligroso, no dársela sería peor.

—Pero no quiero hablar con él si no estás presente. —Interrumpió girándose en su asiento para mira a su compañero. —Tú eres parte del equipo. Somos…

— ¿Pareja? —Soltó malicioso, pensando en Garraza mientas sonreía con picardía. Judy arrugó la nariz y miró a Nick con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Qué? Siempre salimos en parejas a patrullar.

—Pues sí.

—Ya, orejas, no hagas caso de mi instinto. Tal vez te estoy sobreprotegiendo y no quiero que pienses que soy un zorro celoso nada más.

—Me gusta que seas un zorro celoso. —Murmuró con la boca pegada al borde del café.

— ¿Cómo dices? No entiendo tus balbuceos.

—No importa, sólo digo…

 _¡Unidades cercanas al Centro comercial_ Madisson _repórtense inmediatamente! —_ Urgió la voz de Garraza en el radio. — _Se acaba de reportar un tiroteo cerca._

Judy tomó el radio antes de que Wilde se diera cuenta. No le gustaba del todo que su amiga tomara cada llamada de Garraza puesto que la mayoría de las urgencias tenían tonos peligrosos y estaban involucradas con persecuciones y tiroteos.

— ¡Garraza! Dame los detalles.

 _Hopps, civiles llamaron para decir que un grupo de mapaches abrieron fuego contra la seguridad del centro comercial sin previo aviso y se dieron a la fuga, parece que hay una baja._

— ¿Civil?

 _No lo sabemos._

—Vamos en camino.

.

La escena del crimen ya estaba delimitada por las características bandas amarillas. Los animales se aglomeraban alrededor de las cosas para seguir echando vistazos a lo que había pasado pero varios oficiales ya estaban ahí para impedirles el paso y obligarlos a retroceder.

Judy y Nick se acercaron a echar un vistazo descubriendo que Harewell ya se encontraba fotografiando la escena del crimen.

— ¡Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí, detective! —Exclamó observando al oficial Nick, que se acercaba seguido de cerca por Judy mientras ella miraba a todos lados. —Preciosa, siempre es un placer verte, no pensé que terminaría viéndote en la escena del crimen. Pensé que no estabas en brigadas especiales.

—Si un crimen se llevó a cabo en mí ciudad, yo haré hasta lo imposible por resolverlo. —Espetó con voz gutural, casi amenazante mientras se colocaba a la derecha de Nick.

—Y por eso es que la admiro tanto.

—Sí, sí, sí… —Espetó el zorro empujando a Harewell para abrirle el paso a Judy. —Halagos cuando resolvamos el crimen.

—Oficial Hopps, Wilde, qué gusto tenerlos por aquí. —Admitió el tigre que les dio la bienvenida. —No sabíamos cómo abordar esto.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —Urgió Judy mirando el escenario.

—Un cuerpo. Sin identificación ni números de emergencia, ni siquiera cartera o algo que nos dé una pista sobre su origen. Sólo unas cuántas manchas de sangre y nada más.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró Judy. Nick se acercó a la escena del crimen indagando en todos lados, mirando en todas direcciones y tratando de descubrir algo que el equipo de investigación no hubiera visto o hubiera pasado por alto.

Se agachó sobre una de las manchas más extensas de sangre y se agachó para poder olfatearla más de cerca, su expresión se tornó de confusión y sacó una bolsita de evidencias del bolsillo.

— ¡Oye, Zanahorias! —Exclamó agitando una mano en dirección a su compañera sin dejar de mirar la mancha oscura que yacía a sus pies. —Trae tu pedacito de algodón para acá. Necesito recoger esto.

—Ja, ja. —Musitó la chica tomando nota de los últimos detalles que le daba el otro oficial. —Mil gracias por la información. ¡Wilde! No hagas nada de momento, no nos han dado el caso todavía.

—Pero no tardas en obtenerlo. —Espetó mirando la patrulla que se estacionaba frente al centro.

Bogo salió a toda prisa, pasando bajo las bandas amarillas y mirando a sus oficiales. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Nada concluyente, señor. —Informó Judy solemne mientras guardaba su libreta. —Hasta ahora sólo podemos decir que el mapache en cuestión recibió un impacto de bala y llevaba consigo un arma ligera, un revolver cualquiera, pero no lo tenemos registrado en nuestras bases de datos según Garraza; el impacto que el sujeto en cuestión recibió en el costado fue fulminante.

—Parece cosa de escopeta. —Murmuró Nick mirando las manchas de sangre en el suelo. —No hay muchas otras armas que consigan hacer éste desastre. Ah, tengo algo interesante aquí.

— ¿Qué tienes, Wilde?

—Droga. ¿Gusta un poco?

— ¡Perdón! —Exclamó Bogo mirando iracundo al zorro.

—La sangre huele extraño y no es precisamente… líquida, está densa. Pasa cuando le inyectas algunas sustancias al organismo. No es que sepa mucho de drogas, ni que haya estado cerca de personas que consumieran esto en concreto. —Por su actitud desgarbada y trivial se ganó una mirada sarcástica y una sonrisa de medio lado por parte de Judy, pero una expresión gélida por parte de su jefe. —Yo creí que ya no estaba en circulación. —Admitió en tono serio. —Pero parece que me equivoqué.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—De _sonámbulos,_ señor.

— ¿Podría ser más específico?

—Sí, es una droga de laboratorio que hace a las personas caer en un estado de somnolencia muy fuerte, ellos apenas son conscientes de lo que hacen. Aunque causa una sensación de placer y tranquilidad muy profunda en quienes lo consumen, el aletargamiento consigue que sean sumamente susceptibles a recibir órdenes y cumplirlas sin darse cuenta de que lo hacen, claro, para esto deben recibir una dosis bastante medida.

—Leí respecto un caso de _Sonambulismo_ hace unos años en el periódico. —Admitió Judy recargando la barbilla en una pata mientras miraba el suelo. —El sujeto en cuestión había recibido disparos cuando trataba de robar un banco en una ciudad que está a unas dos horas de Zootopia si sales por el lado de Tundra Town. —Volvió la mirada a su jefe, que la observaba con una ceja levantada. Mala señal. Porque cada vez que la miraba así…

—Tienen el caso.

Hacía eso…

— ¿Qué? —Espetó Nick. —Somos oficiales comunes y corrientes, ya lo dijo el peluche de la gaceta.

— ¿Y qué? El nuevo alcalde me dio carta blanca para asignar casos desde que los tengo a ustedes en mi equipo. Y adivinen qué. —Dijo con voz gutural y amenazadora. —Están asignados a éste caso. Ahora, si me disculpan. —Dijo acercándose a los oficiales que habían llegado primero.

— ¿Y qué, ahora resulta que está muy ocupado? —Espetó Nick en voz baja mientras Judy le alcanzaba unas pinzas y un algodón. — ¿Tiene que hacer otro video musical con Gazelle? Gracias, Zanahorias.

—Entonces tienen el caso. —Comentó Harewell acercándose a ellos mientras encendía un cigarrillo. El olor del cerillo golpeó la nariz de Judy, que tosió disimuladamente antes de encarar al periodista. Volteó los ojos al percatarse de la grabadora que sostenía frente a ella. —Dígame, oficial Hopps. ¿Tiene alguna pista fundamental sobre éste caso?

—Desafortunadamente, Harewell, no tenemos la autorización de revelar ningún detalle por el momento. Lo que ve es lo que hay. Espero encuentre información en otros espacios.

La liebre le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y, sin soltar el humo, comentó. —Una lástima. —Expulsó el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz y luego lanzó el mismo en dirección de Nick, que a duras penas tuvo espacio para desviar su trayecto ya que había estado a punto de caer en el charco de sangre. —Le queda bien estar cerca del suelo. —Comentó mirándolo. —Ups. Casi lo golpeo.

Judy se percató de que el pelaje de Nick estaba erizado, se agachó a su lado y, tras plantarle un beso en la mejilla, murmuró. —No vale la pena, Nick.

—Lo sé.

—Señorita Hopps, ¿Qué relación lleva con Wilde, exactamente?

— ¿De manera oficial? —Insinuó mirando la grabadora encendida, el periodista apagó el aparato y se lo ofreció a Judy para que ella misma comprobara que no estaba grabando. —Somos colegas en el ámbito laboral y en lo personal, es mi mejor amigo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no tienes muchos amigos fuera de la comisaría, no me sorprende que su mejor amigo sea un zorro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Soltó ofendida entregándole la grabadora.

—Tuve suficiente de esto. —Espetó Nick por lo bajo mientras se levantaba. Tomó a Harewell por la espalda y lo jaloneó hasta el borde delimitado por las bandas amarillas, ignoró los reclamos de la liebre sobre lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió agradecido cuando Colmillar levantó la cinta permitiéndole a Nick empujar al periodista fuera del perímetro marcado.

—Acaba de cometer un grave error. —Amenazó Harewell apuntándolo con el dedo. —Y lo pagará caro.

—Sí, seguramente, ya he escuchado eso antes. Anthony Harewell, estaba sin autorización en una escena del crimen en un caso que fue asignado a mi compañera y a mí. Hasta donde tengo entendido, es anticonstitucional hacer eso. Así que, si no le molesta, lo voy a tener que invitar a que permanezca detrás de la raya. Como el resto.

— ¿Cómo podemos confiar en un zorro que abusa del poder de su placa? —Espetó encendiendo su grabadora y casi golpeando a Nick en la cara con ello. — ¡Queremos información!

—Informe esto. —Espetó mostrando los dientes. —Hubo un asesinato frente al Madisson y los agentes Hopps y Wilde tienen el caso. Y lo van a cerrar.

Nick le dio la espalda a Harewell para acercarse a Judy, quien permanecía pasmada. Colmillar le cerró el paso a la liebre cuando trató de meterse de nuevo a la zona.

— ¡Vamos! —Exclamó Harewell guardándose el aparato y mirando al lobo. — ¿Qué pasa, Tom?

—Odio admitir que Wilde tiene razón. —Musitó el aludido mirando a la liebre de reojo.

—Con que sí… De acuerdo. —Sacó una tarjeta de su saco y se la entregó al oficial. —Si sabes algo te voy a pedir que me llames.

—De acuerdo.

Judy parpadeó un par de veces antes de componer una expresión de molestia. Se agachó sobre el charco de sangre y recogió ella misma la prueba, ignorando dentro de lo posible a su compañero. Nick se agachó a su lado pero Judy se levantó a la carrera acercándose a otro de los oficiales para seguir haciendo preguntas.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

.

Con la llegada del último rayo de sol seguido de la penumbra y la noche, harta del día que acababa de tener, Judy azotó la puerta y se puso el cinturón, cansada y ansiosa por irse a casa, a sabiendas de que todavía tenía que dejar la unidad en el estacionamiento de la jefatura.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó Nick azotando también su puerta. — ¡No puedes simplemente estar así! —Trató de abrocharse el cinturón pero le temblaban las manos gracias a la rabia que lo consumía en aquel momento. Las manos de Judy le arrebataron el broche del cinturón y lo ajustó ella misma antes de recargarse en la ventana, cansada y decepcionada. — ¿Seguirás ignorándome?

—Fue anticonstitucional y grosero que hayas hecho eso. Abusaste del poder que te confiere la placa de policía para echar fuera a Harewell sólo porque te cae mal. Fuiste grosero y…

— ¿Yo fui el grosero? —Espetó desabrochándose el cinturón y girando en su asiento para observar a Judy, ofendido y herido de darse cuenta de que su propia compañera usaba sus palabras y las de Harewell en su contra. — ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? Él trató de insinuar que eras mi amiga porque no tenías otra opción más que serlo. Eso sí fue grosero, y tú te quedaste ahí, pasmada y quieta permitiendo que te… Que te convirtiera de nuevo en una presa.

 _Si creíste que confiaríamos en un zorro sin bozal !Eres más tonto de lo que pareces!_

—No soy tu presa.

— ¡Por favor, oficial Pelusa! Todos creen que sí.

—No me llames así.

 _¡Quiere llorar!_

— ¿Nunca has oído lo que dicen de nosotros en la jefatura? —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, se sentó y tomó el volante con ambas manos, apretándolo hasta el punto en el que se hacía daño. —Si no resolviéramos tantos casos a la quincena seríamos la burla. Que estemos haciendo la diferencia no quiere decir que los animales vayan a aceptar lo que no comprenden. Y también eres mi mejor amiga pero…

—No me gusta cuando me llamas así. —Murmuró Judy antes de sollozar.

Nick la miró asustado. ¿Lloraba por su culpa?

Le desabrochó el cinturón y la cargó hasta acomodarla en su regazo, acunándola con ternura. No, tenía que ser el estrés. Ella solía llorar por estrés.

—Lo que dijo fue horrible. —Admitió ella. —Y no me gusta cuando me llamas Pelusa, quiere decir que estás molesto conmigo y no quiero que te enojes.

—No, no, no. No es así, no estoy molesto contigo. Sólo con el peluche de la gaceta. Fue horrible lo que dijo.

—Lo fue. Quiero ir a casa, Nick.

—Lo sé. Vámonos, Zanahorias.


	4. Zorros y conejos

¿Era así?

¿Era amiga de Nick porque no le quedaba de otra?

No. Sí lo quería. Claro que lo quería. Era su mejor amigo. Siempre habían estado ahí el uno para el otro, cuando Nick había ingresado a la academia ella siempre había estado ahí para resolver sus dudas y ayudarlo a seguir preparándose. Le decía constantemente que los que estaban más al fondo eran los que tenían que mostrar que nada era imposible. Ellos debían ser los que llegaran más alto ya que nadie creía en ellos. Y así había sido.

¿Entonces por qué estaba en crisis? Sabía que lo quería.

— _¿Pero qué tanto lo quieres? —Había dicho Garraza cuando Judy le contó lo que Harewell le había dicho. —Sé que son muy unidos._

— _Él es mi mejor amigo._

— _No quiero meter una situación incómoda. —Admitió mirando a su alrededor y bajando la voz. —Es sólo que no creo que Nick te quiera sólo como amiga. Tendrías que ver la manera en que te mira. Y cómo te protege._

— _¡No! Nick y yo somos muy unidos, es mi mejor amigo._

— _¿Pero lo quieres sólo de mejor amigo?_

* * *

 **Zorros y conejos**

* * *

Nick azotó la puerta, cansado, y posó las manos en el volante.

—Bueno, Zanahorias. Esto oficialmente es una pérdida de tiempo. No hemos conseguido nada, ni testigos, ni nuevas, ni nada.

—No lo veas como una pérdida de tiempo, guapo. Velo como…

— ¿Tiempo desperdiciado?

—Eres imposible. —Espetó recargándose en su asiento, negando con la cabeza y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle el rostro.

— ¡Por favor, Orejas! Sabes que tengo razón.

—Bueno, tal vez no estemos obteniendo buenos resultados, pero no puede ser que se nos hayan terminado los testigos. Además ¿Qué no conocías a todo el mundo?

—Pues sí, pero se me agotaron las ideas.

— ¿De qué te sirve conocer a cada animal, adulto y bebé de la ciudad si no…?

— ¿Bebés? Acabo de pensar en alguien. —Dijo pisando a fondo el acelerador y encaminándose a su vieja zona de la ciudad. —No había pensado en algo. Cuando Finn y yo nos dedicábamos…

— ¿Finnic? ¿Estás pensando en contactar con ése zorro tramposo para ayudarnos?

—Recuerda que yo también soy un zorro, preciosa, cuidado a dónde apuntas tu pistola.

—Lo… Lo siento, no pensé lo que decía.

Nick aprovechó el alto para mirar de reojo a su compañera y decidió dejar pasar un momento el hecho de que la chica ahora lucía meditabunda y… triste.

—Confío en él.

—Yo no puedo. —Musitó en un suspiro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Nick no la hubiera escuchado. Y él le concedió el deseo, fingió demencia pues sabía que detrás de aquellas palabras había algo más.

.

Nick golpeó suavemente la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

— ¡Largo! No tengo tiempo para asuntos estúpidos.

— ¿Y qué tal para viejos amigos, pedazo de felpa?

— ¿Nick? —Soltó asomando la cabeza ente las puertas. — ¡Viejo mequetrefe! —Espetó bromista saliendo del camioncito y golpeándole a Nick las rodillas, él soltó una carcajada evadiendo los golpes de su antiguo colega y luego soltó con voz mimada.

— ¿Cómo está el bebé de papá?

— ¡Ah, vamos, viejo zorro! No te vayas a poner sentimental. Si me besas te arrancaré las orejas.

—Lo sé, pedacito de ternura.

—Así que tienes algo con los apodos tiernos. —Murmuró Judy volteando los ojos y mirando en otra dirección.

— ¿Qué hace la _oficial Pelusa_ aquí?

Nick rio por lo bajo al ver la expresión hosca de Judy. —A la señorita no le gusta que la llamen así. Muestra algo de cordialidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por ese pedazo de algodón? No juegues Nick. Tampoco soy imbécil. —Judy le dedicó una mirada fulminante antes de darse la vuelta y plantarse de espaldas a ellos. — ¡Aw! Ahora me arrestará como a ti por herir sus sentimientos. —Y soltar una carcajada sonora; Nick suspiró, comenzando a irritarse ante los comentarios de su amigo. Suspiró quitándose los lentes y, murmuró.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho hablar conmigo? Andamos tras algo peligroso.

—Vaya, creía que lo de ser poli era un juego.

—Sabes que me gusta mucho jugar en serio. —Dijo quitándole importancia. Sin embargo, con voz seria, añadió. —Vamos, nos encontramos con un caso de sonambulismo. De verdad necesito tu ayuda para esto.

— ¿Sonambulismo? —Espetó antes de soltar un suspiro profundo y mirar el suelo a su alrededor, en busca de la excusa que lo sacara del aprieto. —Zully… —Murmuró.

—Sigue en prisión, Finn. Lo comprobé hoy mismo.

—De acuerdo, papá. Hablaré contigo. Pero no quiero al juguete de aparador presente.

—Finn, Judy es mi pareja. Si está ella, estoy yo. —Soltó serio.

—Está bien, Nick. —Dijo la aludida acercándose a ellos mientras depositaba en sus manos una libreta y la grabadora-bolígrafo. —Te esperaré en el auto.

—Judy…

—Descuida, si el zorro no me quiere… —Murmuró resentida. Sin embargo, respiró profundo y, serena, añadió. —Ya sabes cómo me gustan las notas, y si tiene algo interesante qué añadir respecto al caso, no me importa si no me quiere presente, con que nos acerquemos.

—Zanahorias…

Judy se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la patrulla mientras Finnic abría la puerta trasera del camioncito e invitaba al zorro a pasar.

Judy se subió al lado del conductor y ajustó el retrovisor central para poder observarse la mejilla. Si no prestaban atención no se notaba, pero ella sabía perfectamente dónde estaban las marcas de su infancia. Se revolvió el pelaje de la mejilla para dejar más a la vista las cicatrices que Guideon Grey le había dejado alguna vez, años atrás. Se rascó la punta de la cabeza y se pasó las orejas hacia atrás con la pata. Suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, encogiéndose en su lugar y tratando de suprimir las ganas de llorar.

.

Bien podrían haber sido cinco minutos o diez horas. Judy despertó sobresaltada cuando Nick azotó la puerta del copiloto y encaró a su compañera con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Tenemos distribuidores de _Morfeo_ por todos lados! Sólo teníamos qué fijarnos bien.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Espetó más tranquila, tallándose un ojo.

—De que tenemos un APD

— ¿APD?

—Ardillas por doquier. Son las ardillas. Algunas de ellas, no todas. Tengo qué quitarme el uniforme, y tú también. Pero no la placa. No la dejes.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira, muñeca, ya hicimos esto a tu manera, necesito que confíes en mi un momento.

—No te sigo. ¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

—Necesito que confíes en mí, que hagamos esto a mi manera una vez. Funcionará. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, movámonos de prisa. ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Parece ser que las ardillas hablan de una nueva droga que está circulando en el mercado, ellos la llaman Morfeo, pero no es otra cosa más que lo que causa el sonambulismo. Me entregaron los resultados del análisis de sangre, nuestra víctima estaba dopada hasta la médula por la droga del sonambulismo, pero necesito saber si _Morfeo_ es la misma droga.

— ¿Qué tiene de relevante?

—Que nos estaríamos acercando a los que le vendieron la droga y las armas a nuestros amigos.

—Zorro astuto. —Soltó la coneja enfilando por su calle. —Entonces me necesitas vestida de civil… ¿Y exactamente para qué?

—Ya verás. Iremos a mis dominios de la ciudad.

Subió corriendo y bajó aún más rápido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta violeta de un hombro caído. Nick la miró de pies a cabeza y luego negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué?

—No vas a pasar desapercibida, pero no importa, te ves bonita y eso es más peligroso. Vamos.

Judy estaba acostumbrada a ver a Nick con el uniforme de la policía y recordaba perfectamente su atuendo verde y pantalón marrón, verlo de mezclilla, camiseta blanca, chaqueta de cuero negro y lentes oscuros fue un shock para ella.

¿Guapo? No.

Guapísimo.

— ¿Desde cuándo vistes así?

—Olvida la patrulla, preciosa. Flash me prestó su auto para esto. —Dijo mostrando sus llaves y haciéndola caminar al estacionamiento. —Ah, no visto así desde que… dejé los scouts del lado oscuro.

— ¿Scouts?

—Ya, lo admito, me juntaba con pandillas en mi adolescencia.

.

Estacionaron frente a un bar de los barrios bajos, frente a un bar de mala muerte en el que un jabalí cuidaba la entrada. Le dedicó una ojeada a los recién llegados, deteniéndose en Judy más de la cuenta, con una mirada suspicaz y desconfiada. Luego miró a Nick de nuevo y les cedió el paso, dejándolos entrar a un pasillo oscuro y estrecho, iluminado sólo por lámparas de luz negra en el techo.

—Preciosa, no digas nada. Deja que me encargue yo.

—Pero…

—No. Escúchame. —Pidió tomándola por los hombros y empujándola contra la pared y mirándola con intensidad. —No conoces éste mundo. No importa qué tan fuerte seas, no lo conoces, si muestras algo de luz, aunque sea un poco, te consumirá. Y no voy a permitir que te consuma.

— ¿Entones por qué me dejaste venir?

—Porque sé que quieres resolver el caso más que yo. —Admitió. —Ahora, vamos. Y deja que hable yo. Por favor.

—De… de acuerdo. —Tartamudeó dudosa. —Está bien. —Dijo al final, decidida a confiar.

Le plantó un beso en la frente y, con una sonrisa diáfana, murmuró. —Gracias, Zanahorias.

Adentro todo era similar. Luces blancas y negras. Al centro, una isla que servía de barra y otra barra al fondo. Animales de toda clase sentados en las mesas, demasiado abstraídos en _lo suyo_ como para prestar atención a los recién llegados. Aunque Judy creyó que Nick se detendría en la isla, siguió avanzando hasta la barra del fondo, donde una luz parpadeaba, dándole a la pantera que atendía, un aire macabro.

— ¿Qué te sirvo, guapo? —Soltó aburrida.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí? —Respondió Nick sentándose y recargando los brazos en la barra.

—Depende de qué busques. —Contestó despectiva mientras tomaba un vaso de vidrio para pulirlo con su trapo.

— ¿Qué tal algo, ligeramente seco?

—Te ofrecería un trago en las rocas. —Repitió en el mismo tono.

— ¿Y algo más dulce para mi amiga?

— ¿Qué tal una caja de cartón? ¿De dónde la sacaste? Mira cómo mueve la nariz. —Repuso burlona. Judy jadeó un momento, de manera tan ligera que sólo Nick lo notó.

— ¿Por qué no mejor una pantera rosa? —Dijo amenazante. La pantera lo miró dudosa un momento pero ante la forma en que su nariz estaba erizada y su mirada feroz, no añadió ningún comentario.

—Mejor un Martini de fresa. —Dijo una voz familiar para ellos a espaldas de ambos. La pantera volteó los ojos, fastidiada, y se dispuso a preparar las bebidas. —La tuya yo la invito, preciosa.

Judy abrió los ojos como platos cuando Harewell se acercó hasta ellos con un vaso medio lleno en la mano.

— ¡Mira nada más! —Espetó Nick girando en su asiento y recargándose en los codos. —Pero si es el peluche de la gaceta. ¿No tienen animales más grandes a los qué enviar a los bares de mala muerte?

— ¿Y no sería de pésima reputación que alguien se enterara de que las estrellitas de Bogo están por éstos lares? De ti, lo creo. Pero Hopps. Esto tiene que ser cosa tuya, Wilde. ¿Qué haces? ¿Tratas de corromper al mejor elemento de tu equipo?

—Trato de entender algo.

—Vodka. —Soltó la pantera deslizando un vaso lleno de hielos y vodka hasta Nick, quien lo tomó y vació la mitad en un trago.

—Si te dejo sola un momento ¿Estará bien? —Murmuró tomándole una mano a Judy.

—Estaré bien.

— ¿Aunque te deje con el peluche de la gaceta?

—Estaré bien. —Prometió sentándose en el banco que había ocupado Nick instantes atrás. La liebre ocupó el sitio a su lado mientras Nick se alejaba al otro lado del bar. — ¿Qué hace por acá?

—Preciosa, no me hables de usted fuera de horario. Ya te pedí que me llamaras Tony.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo al fin, recibiendo una bebida de color rosa pastel, olfateándola un poco y sonriendo. —No es un Martini. —Murmuró tratando de ocultar que sentía alivio al ver que la pantera había obedecido a Nick.

—Estaba cubriendo una nota sobre contrabando de bebidas adulteradas. Es interesante el mundo del periodismo, a decir verdad. Conoces muchas cosas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Animales muy interesantes. Cosas nuevas, animales con historias fascinantes para contar y sobre todo, esperanzas. Descubres los secretos más profundos de la sociedad, sus esperanzas y sucumbes ante la ilusión de cumplirlas o llevarlas a la luz para que otros las cumplan.

—Vaya, suena noble cuando lo planteas así.

—Es más noble de lo que piensas, Judy. —Y tras darle un trago largo a su bebida y guardar silencio durante instantes que se sintieron como siglos, Harewell miró de reojo a Judy y, en voz baja, preguntó. — ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

— ¿Es respecto a Nick?

—Pues sí.

Judy suspiró frustrada, harta, cansada de que los animales le preguntaran al respecto, dándose cuenta de cuán lejos estaban de comprender que las diferencias sólo estaban en las estaturas, a sabiendas de que nadie comprendería jamás lo que ellos trataban de construir. Pero ¡¿Cómo rayos quería que otros comprendieran algo que ella misma no terminaba de entender?!

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —Respondió serena.

—No entiendo qué los mantiene unidos. ¿Por qué eres su…?

—No somos distintos. —Dijo en tono seco. —No somos tan distintos, él y yo. Nos entendemos bastante bien y hemos pasado cosas similares.

—Llámame loco si quieres, pero lo que tienes en la mejilla no es hecho por conejos. —Murmuró llevándose el vaso a la boca. Judy sintió su respiración cortarse un momento antes de mirar a Harewell, suspicaz y desconfiada, pero al mismo tiempo muy curiosa respecto a lo que acababa de decirle. —Soy periodista, no lo olvides. —Repuso con una sonrisa amarga mirándola de frente cuando se percató de que lo estaba escudriñando. —No hay muchos detalles que pasen de largo frente a mis ojos grises… Y tengo una parecida. —Dijo al final levantándose la camisa y mostrándole que había tres cicatrices de lado a lado en su costado, mismas en las que no crecía pelaje. —Sé cómo hieren los de su especie.

—No pueden ser todos tan malos. —Murmuró ella tratando con todas sus fuerzas de aferrarse a ese argumento, sabiendo que era lo único que la mantenía al lado de Nick. Pensar que él era distinto a los otros, que él no era tan malo, que él era igual que ella. _Pequeño y desequilibrado._ Pensó divertida. Y de pronto se sumieron en una charla en la que detallaban el momento en el que habían recibido aquellas heridas que se convirtieron en cicatrices, y a su pesar, Judy descubrió que tampoco era tan distinta de Harewell.

Ninguno se enteró de que cierto zorro escuchaba la conversación con el corazón cayéndose en pedacitos, descubriendo algo que no había querido mirar nunca. Ella podía encontrar un lugar al qué pertenecer lejos de él.


	5. Fiesta de gala

Había salido del bar hecho una furia. Si no hubiera sido por Harewell, Judy ni se habría percatado de que su compañero había estado a punto de abandonarla. Y no le preguntó qué tenía, respetó el espacio hasta que llegaron al convertible y él subió del lado del copiloto en lugar de aprovechar haber llegado primero para tomar el lado del conductor. Judy subió a toda prisa y lo miró preocupada, más preocupada todavía cuando él le dio el costado y bufó apretando la mandíbula. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que él murmuró.

—Conduce a tu departamento, de ahí le regresaré el auto a Ash.

—Nick…

—Conduce. —Repitió entre dientes, violento e insensible, inconsciente del daño que acababa de provocar, ignorante del hecho de que acababa de fracturarle a Judy el corazón.

* * *

 **Fiesta de gala**

Sólo como comentario, estaba escuchando Say something y Heart Attack (De hecho) cuando escribí gran parte de esto. :D

* * *

No podía dormir, simplemente salió a caminar pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido días atrás, desde que Bogo les asignó el caso. Nick estaba raro con ella desde su ida al bar. Ni siquiera le había dicho qué había pasado. Le entregó la grabación con todos los detalles de Finnic, en los que relataba haberse enterado de que una banda de ardillas estaba haciendo circular una droga por el mercado negro. Morfeo.

Y había más cosas pero no mencionaban a mapaches para nada.

Suspiró frustrada abrasándose el vientre y dando vuelta en la esquina. Vio a lo lejos la figura de Nick dialogando a media luz con una ardilla. ¿Qué hacía Nick en el borde de un callejón a las tres de la mañana?

Sintiendo cómo la fractura que había aparecido se ensanchaba, Judy se ocultó rápidamente y esperó a que su colega se quedara solo. Inmediatamente después de que lo abandonaran y él comenzara a caminar, ella lo siguió.

Trató de ser sigilosa, de ocultarse en las sombras y de permanecer al asecho. Ella no era ninguna cazadora, no estaba en su sangre. Pero sí el ser precavida. Después de todo sólo era una presa.

No le valió. A dos cuadras de su departamento, Nick regresó sobre sus pasos y descubrió el escondite de Judy, mirándola molesto, harto del juego de persecución.

—Sé que me sigues desde que me quedé solo. Conozco el ruido que haces al caminar, sobre todo cuando todo es silencio. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—Porque compraste una droga. Conozco ése _modus._

—Ajá, compré droga y qué más. ¿Por qué no corres con tu novio y se lo dices?

— ¿Qué novio? —Inquirió confundida al principio, pero luego cayó en cuenta de qué hablaba y espetó. — ¡Harewell no es ningún novio para mí! No seas ridículo y no quieras desviar mi atención de la droga. No soy estúpida.

— ¡No, Judy, el estúpido soy yo por creer que podría…! —Gritó fastidiado. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y al ver a la coneja tiritar, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, invitándola a caminar con él y echándole su chamarra sobre los hombros. —Vamos, pongámonos a cubierto para que pueda explicarte mi incursión nocturna al mundo de las drogas.

—Esto no me gustará.

—De hecho creo que sí. Si mis sospechas son ciertas estamos acercándonos a algo más grande que un simple asesinato fortuito. ¿Te ofrezco algo? Café, ¿Té?

— ¿Tienes leche?

—Caliente, para ti. —Añadió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y cediéndole el paso. Judy rápidamente se acomodó en el sofá y se envolvió en el embriagante aroma de la chamarra, mezcla del perfume de Nick, su jabón y sudor. Hacía tiempo que aquel aroma se había convertido en una droga para ella y simplemente se limitaba a disfrutarla.

Cuando Nick puso la taza caliente en sus manos y se sentó a su lado, ella sonrió sintiéndose tranquila repentinamente. Confiaba ciegamente en él. Y la fractura simplemente se hizo más pequeña, no como si sanara, sino como si nunca hubiera sido tan grande en realidad.

—Conseguí el nombre de un par de proveedores de _Morfeo_. —Dijo mostrándole un frasquito lleno de líquido verde fluorescente. —Mañana la llevaré para que le hagan un análisis a fondo. Y tendrán los resultados del forense, así que podremos trabajar en esto. Si nos va bien.

—Mañana es cumpleaños de Mr. Big… —Murmuró recordando aquel hecho como si fuera un delito haberlo olvidado. —Y nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños por la noche.

—No sé si estoy de ánimos para una fiesta. —Soltó dejándose caer de lado, recargando su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga y envolviendo la taza con las manos para darse un poco de calor.

—Lo sé. Estoy igual. —Admitió soltándole la taza y acariciándole el pelaje de la frente para proceder a rascar tras sus orejas, sabía el poder que tenía sobre Nick cuando hacía eso, podía tranquilizarlo, hacerlo sonreír aunque lo consumiera la rabia y alejar la tristeza con aquel simple movimiento. En realidad lo conocía bastante mejor que eso. Bastante mejor de lo que habría querido admitir. Suspiró volviendo a acariciarle la frente y añadió. —Pero es su cumpleaños, y nos ha ayudado tanto…

—Sería una grosería no asistir.

—Sí.

Y guardaron silencio sin mirarse por largos minutos hasta que Judy cabeceó, resultado del sueño y de la bebida tibia bajando por su garganta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Soltó Nick al fin, mirando a Judy con expresión herida.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Puedo ver las cicatrices en la oscuridad. —Murmuró acariciándole la mejilla y revolviéndole el pelaje para revelar las marcas sonrosadas de su mejilla.

— ¿Escuchaste mi charla con Tony?

—Sólo la parte en la que Grey te agredió. —Murmuró sintiendo aquella palabra como una traición. _Tony._ — ¿Por qué ocultarlo de mí?

Judy suspiró pensando bien su respuesta. —Porque no quería que creyeras que gracias a eso tenía paradigmas respecto a los zorros.

— ¡Por favor, Judy! ¿Es en serio? —Exclamó levantándose. —Si yo hubiera… —Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó ambas manos mirándola a los ojos con expresión suplicante. —Si hubiera sabido esto antes habría comprendido por qué preparaste el espray anti-zorros aquel día, habría comprendido tu desconfianza hacia Finn y sobre todo, habría entendido por qué siempre te guardabas cosas para ti misma. Habría sido todo más sencillo.

—Nos la hemos pasado guardando secretos y gritándonos estos días. —Dijo ella bajando de su asiento para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Nick y abrazarle la cintura. —Tú me contaste lo del bozal y yo no dije nada. No fue justo. Lo siento mucho, Nick. Y odio pelear contigo.

—Lo sé, Zanahorias.

—Te lo diré todo. —Murmuró levantándose y tendiéndole una mano.

—Primero ve a dormir. —Dijo al final. —A menos que seas un juguete de pila. —Añadió divertido acariciándole la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! —Y un bostezo se apoderó de ella. — ¿Dormir?

—En mi habitación, encontrarás ropa en los cajones si lo que llevas no te va cómodo.

— ¿Y tú?

—Dormiré aquí. Me encanta éste sillón. No te preocupes.

—Pero…

—No te voy a hacer cruzar los suburbios sólo por dormir. Mañana temprano iremos a tu departamento por ropa. Ahora duerme.

.

Judy despertó con el aroma del café recién preparado, sonrió al percatarse de que Nick servía el desayuno para ambos y sonrió aún más cuando el Zorro guiñó, cómplice.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Ya puedo entender por qué siempre llegas tarde. Tu cama es muy cómoda.

—Cuando quieras, Zanahorias. ¿Ya sabes qué te pondrás hoy en la Gala?

—No, supongo que un vestido de gala, cosa que no tengo. El señor B es muy formal para estas cosas.

—Lo sé. ¿No te desespera? Con sus trajecitos y corbatines. —Dijo con expresión contrariada mientras servía el desayuno en los platos. Judy soltó una risa por lo bajo y se sentó a la mesa percatándose de que la camisa del uniforme de Nick descansaba en el respaldo de su asiento. —Tendré que llevarte de compras ésta tarde.

—Me imagino que será un gran sacrificio. —Bromeó la coneja en tono sarcástico.

Nick jaló aire fingiendo sentirse ofendido mientras llevaba una pata al pecho. — ¿Sabes hablar sarcasmo?

— ¡Nick! ¿Por qué se te ocurrió que yo, con todo lo dulce e inocente que soy, conozco una lengua tan vulgar y peligrosa como lo es el sarcasmo?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada ante aquella sarta de palabras, tenían tiempo sin reír hasta que les doliera el estómago, así que, ante una simpleza como aquella, se desternillaron de risa sosteniendo sus estómagos y tratando, en vano, de controlarse.

— ¿Por qué no podemos reírnos así siempre? —Reclamó Judy golpeado ligeramente sus mejillas, las sentía entumidas.

—Porque somos policías. —Repuso Nick como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

—Ah, sí. ¿Devolviste el auto?

—No, iremos en convertible a tu casa. Se lo dejaré a Ash por la noche.

—No es justo, pobre perezoso, lo tienes varado.

—Nah, viaja con Perezila, entonces está bien. Ellos se gustan pero son un poco lentos para esas cosas. En realidad para todas las cosas, pero no seré yo quien se los diga. —Ante las nuevas carcajadas de la coneja, Nick terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie ajustándose el uniforme.

—Vamos, orejas. No quiero llegar tarde.

— ¡Ja! Seguramente.

—Bueno, no quiero hacerte a ti llegar tarde por mi culpa.

En la entrada del departamento de Judy había una nutria sosteniendo un par de bolsas, miraba nerviosamente la estatura de la puerta cuando Nick y Judy llegaron al lugar, ambos se percataron de que había al menos ocho cajas de zapatos a su alrededor y tres bolsas más.

—Señorita Hopps, imagino. —Dijo la nerviosa nutria mientras se acercaba a la coneja. —Un placer, mi nombre es Anny Otter, vine a traer esto por parte de Mr. Big. Dijo que espera sea de su agrado y que le manda saludos, espera verla por la noche.

—Gracias. —Murmuró sorprendida recibiendo las bolsas y viendo cómo la nerviosa asistente se retiraba. —Qué raro. —Murmuró la coneja mirando las bolsas y descubriendo que pertenecían a los grandes imperios de la moda animal.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ropa. —Murmuró Judy sacando una falda negra relativamente corta de la bolsa que le acababan de entregar.

— ¿Para la gala de hoy? ¿No es esa la marca de tacones que representa Gazelle? —Dijo destapando una de las cajas. Judy abrió su departamento y metió todo, acomodándolo de manera que dejara espacio para caminar. —Oye Zanahorias ¿Cuándo te vas a cambiar a una vivienda de verdad? Creo que ya ganas lo suficiente para salir de éste agujero. A menos que te haga sentir como en casa.

—Ja, ja. Pronto, estoy guardando dinero para comprar un departamento.

—Cerca de mi hogar hay varios en venta y en renta. Oye, me adelantaré a la jefatura para llevar esto antes de que se enfríe más. ¿Te parece si te veo e la tarde en la jefatura? Toma tu tiempo para revisar todo esto.

—Pero… Nick, ¡Nick! —Exclamó cuando vio a su amigo caminar de espaldas a la puerta y comenzar a cerrarla. —No me dejes sola con esto.

—Eres una chulada, puedes sola. Nos vemos. —Y cerrar de un portazo antes de bajar corriendo. Bueno, Ash tendría que sobrevivir sin su convertible una última noche. No podía llegar en patrulla a la cena de Mr. Big. Decidió avisarle que su auto estaría decomisado un día más. Judy por su parte se dejó caer de sentón en la cama y miró agobiada las bolsas y cajas.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

.

Nick, vestido de traje, esperaba los resultados de los análisis de la droga mientras charlaba alegremente con Garraza en recepción.

—Entonces encontraron a Harewell en ése bar. —Repitió entusiasmado. — ¡Qué emocionante! Es como una película de espías, no me sorprendería que esa liebre estuviera en royos ilegales, sería romántico incluso.

—Y a propósito de romanticismos. La cena de gala que organiza la comisaría…

—Ah, sería tu primer año asistiendo a la cena, ¿Verdad? Puedes llevar a una cita si quieres, al menos nos dan esa libertad. El año pasado Bogo llegó con su esposa, es muy guapa. Y Colmillar tenía un nuevo Crush, pero…

—Creo que le pediré a Hopps que sea mi cita de la cena.

— ¿Tu cita? No puedes hablar en plan romántico ¿O sí?

—Estoy hablando de invitarla a que sea mi cita de la gala, no a pedir su pata en matrimonio. Además, ¿Qué tendría de malo que la invitara?

—Creo que es momento de darte una nueva terapia, mi amigo. ¿Novio de Hopps? No está muy… ¿lejos de tu alcance? ¿Nick? —Repitió cuando él perdió la vista a la entrada de la jefatura, Garraza vio su expresión de sorpresa consternado pero compuso una expresión similar al ver a la coneja entrar.

Vestido rojo strapless con escote de corazón, entallado hasta las rodillas en donde se partía a la mitad dejando una cola de medio paso, zapatitos de tacón como los que Gazelle mostraba en sus anuncios para Preyda, un bolso dorado a juego con los zapatos, mismo en el que llevaba la placa y algo de dinero por si acaso, además de su celular.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó tímida mientras se alisaba las orejas hacia abajo. — ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como un millón de dólares, querida. —Murmuró Nick acercándose hasta ella y tomándole una mano para hacerla girar. Judy sonrió cuando Nick se retiró un par de pasos para mirarla bien y soltó una carcajada cuando Garraza le mostró amos pulgares arriba.

—Luces como si fueras a arrasar con la noche. —Añadió el recepcionista. — ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde van?

—A una fiesta de cumpleaños en Tundra Town. —Informó Nick mirando su reloj de muñeca. —Y será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos a la cena.

—No tan rápido, agentes. —Espetó Bogo saliendo con un par de carpetas en las manos. —Los resultados están listos, Wilde. Y debe ser tu cumpleaños.

Nick se abalanzó sobre las carpetas y miró a su jefe cuando éste se las negó. —De manera providencial, necesito que mañana pasen por Tundra Town a revisar un par de lugares, parece ser que tenías razón sobre las ardillas y el Morfeo, y ha habido dos incidentes más el día de hoy con animales medianos que consumían ésa droga. Reclamaron el cuerpo de nuestra víctima en los suburbios de la tundra y, dado que ya se dirigen hacia allá… —Entregó las carpetas a Nick y luego le dedicó a Judy una mirada con la ceja alzada. —Hopps, ¿Por qué tan elegante?

—Vamos a una fiesta de cumpleaños. —Murmuró en tono tímido.

Mientras Bogo le dedicaba una mirada escudriñadora a la coneja, Nick revisaba las carpetas encontrando con los nombres de posibles sospechosos de tráfico de Morfeo, sonrió de medio lado percatándose de que algunos de los nombres estaban incluidos en la lista de invitados a la fiesta de Mr. Big y sonrió cuando Judy se encogió en su lugar, intimidada por su jefe.

—No puedo creer que ni con los tacones de Preyda me llegues a la punta de la nariz. Vamos, Zanahorias, o llegaremos tarde. Señor. Mañana temprano tendrá un reporte de los hechos. Pasaremos la noche en Tundra Town de ser preciso. Zanahorias, ve por tu cambio a los casilleros, te espero en el auto.

Y en cuanto Judy salió corriendo, Bogo relajó la mirada y echó un vistazo a Garraza, que miraba el punto en el que Judy se había perdido.

—Pues sí que es bonita. —Admitió el recepcionista mirando a Nick con suspicacia.

—Es más que eso. —Admitió con voz trémula y una sonrisa radiante. —Señor. —Dijo mirando a su jefe. —Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, usted sabe cómo adoro el póster de la entrada, pero voy a pedirle que lo quite unos días en lo que resolvemos el caso.

— ¿A qué debo su petición?

—Necesito dialogar con viejos colegas de la calle y mi foto en la entrada de la comisaría no es precisamente buena publicidad.

—Me pides demasiado, Wilde.

—Pero resolveremos el caso, señor.

Bogo lo pensó un momento y luego miró a Garraza asintiendo secamente.


	6. Noche en Tundra Town

— _Ah, Zanahorias. —Dijo Nick en cuanto ambos se subieron al auto. Sacó una cajita del bolsillo interior de su saco y la abrió mostrándole a Judy el contenido, un dije chapado en oro, ligeramente abombado en forma de zanahoria que se sostenía de la cadena por la punta y el rabo. —Quería agradecerte el hecho de que siempre… no sé. Siempre estás ahí. —Judy tomó la cajita mientras Nick le colocaba el dije y lo abrochaba delicadamente para luego dejar la cadena caer sobre el pelaje de su amiga con delicadeza. Sonrió cuando ella lució la zanahoria, estirando el cuello un poco y cerrando los ojos._

— _¿Qué tal luce?_

— _Cuando lo compré me pareció bonito, pero en tu cuello, uf. —Dijo antes de besar la mejilla de su amiga y conseguir que ella respingara por la sorpresa. —Ahora, a la tundra._

La fiesta parecía recién salida de una película de espías, animales de todo tipo con los rostros envueltos en antifaces elegantes y pomposos, se habían reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mr. Big y una mesa ya estaba saturada de regalos. Judy se sintió torpe cuando depositó en la mesa el _cannoli_ casero decorado con listones y una nota de parte de ambos. La voz de su anfitrión los hizo girar sorprendidos y agradecidos de encontrarse, por fin, a alguien conocido.

—Pero miren nada más. —Dijo con su marcado acento mientras su guarura principal lo acercaba a los recién llegados. —Si es la salvadora de mi hija y un viejo amigo zorro. Bienvenidos. ¿Qué huelo?

—Hola, señor. —Murmuró Judy sonriente mientras permitía a la musaraña besarle las mejillas y posar su manita entre los ojos violetas. —Es _cannoli_ casero. Pense…

— ¡Mi dulce niña! Ése sí es un detalle. Mejor que los miles gastados por el resto. —Añadió en voz baja cubriendo su boca de lado. —Pero vamos a la mesa, hay que ubicarlos cuanto antes.

Judy sonrió siguiendo al oso y, en última instancia, se percató de que en la mesa del fondo, entre un enorme rinoceronte y un oso pardo, Anthony Harewell charlaba distraídamente con uno de los animales con los que compartía mesa. No se detuvo a indagar y se ocultó detrás de su antifaz dorado para seguir a su compañero hasta la mesa.

* * *

 **Noche en Tundra Town**

* * *

 _Just one Kiss and I will be hooked in her fire  
_ _Her flames are surrounding me now  
_ _As we watch as they light up the sky  
_ _We must stand up and fight…_

Nick hacía girar a Judy con vehemencia al ritmo apasionado de la canción mientras la coneja miraba a su alrededor buscando los rostros que Nick le había descrito, aunque ella estaba absorta en su tarea de infiltrada, él simplemente no podía dejar de admirar los ojos encendidos en violeta de su colega.

 _Cause this love is not a game to me, we'll survive_

Suspiró mirando a su alrededor un momento y luego miró a su compañera. —Te voy a reclinar, creo que atrás de ti baila alguien conocido. —Y al ritmo de la música la dejó colgando hacia atrás permitiéndole ver cómo Harewell charlaba misteriosamente con un rinoceronte que miraba a todo el mundo con mala cara.

— ¿Tony?

— ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Tony?

 _She doesn't know the effect she can have…_

—Desde el día del bar. Digamos que encontré… un par de similitudes entre su trabajo y el nuestro. Es buena liebre.

— ¿Le concederás la entrevista? —Dijo subiéndola de golpe.

—No lo he decidido. Y por cierto, no encuentro a tus sospechosos.

—Juro que estaban en la lista de invitados.

—Puede que no hayan venido. Digo, si sabían que estábamos en la lista.

—En fin, supongo que tendremos qué conformarnos con disfrutar del final de ésta pieza.

— ¿Cómo que conformarnos? Yo me la estoy pasando muy bien, Nick.

—Buenas noches. —Musitó Harewell en tono contenido.

—Creo que hablé demasiado pronto. —Espetó Nick.

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que la dejaras bailar conmigo? —Repuso en tono burlón mirando a Nick.

—Si la dama quiere. —Reprendió molesto.

—Papá ¿Puedo? —Bromeó Judy haciendo pucheros y consiguiendo que Nick soltara una risa floja, sin embargo, muy amarga mientras asentía besándole los nudillos y haciéndola girar una vez, dejándola de cara a Harewell.

—Pero regresa temprano a casa, que las señoritas decentes no pasan la noche fuera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir eso? —Espetó mientras veía a su amigo alejarse. Suspiró frustrada pero sonrió para Harewell, quien ya le había tomado la cintura para acercarla a sí y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de una nueva pieza.

 _Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stay  
_ _But I still need love 'cause I'm just animal…_

—La verdad es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Judy. —Murmuró sonriente mientras Judy se ajustaba el antifaz un poco. —No sabía que estuvieras metida con el crimen organizado de la ciudad.

—Perdona, pero no estoy metida con el _crimen organizado_. —Murmuró molesta ante la acusación, permitiendo que él la guiara por el centro del salón. —Vine a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un viejo amigo. Por si no lo sabes, soy madrina de su nieta, no sé en qué negocios sucios puedan estar metidos.

— ¿Mr. Big? En ninguno, no te preocupes. —Repuso entre risas. —La verdad es que me da mucho gusto verte, el día del bar me quedé preocupado por tu salida repentina. Aunque sabía que buscarte en la comisaría no sería una buena idea del todo y te negaste rotundamente a darme un número al qué marcar. Creo que tu amigo es muy emocional, muy… Visceral.

— ¿Te parece? Él dice que somos nosotros los emocionales. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrá que ver con el contrabando de bebidas adulteradas?

Harewell soltó una risa por lo bajo mientras hacía a Judy girar. —Sí, preciosa. Algo así. ¿Te puedo invitar a sentar a mi mesa?

—Sólo si hay espacio para dos. —Repuso cordial mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Ay, por favor, coneja! —Espetó incrédulo, sorprendido de la lealtad que la oficial había demostrado hasta la fecha con su compañero de guardias. — ¿Nick? ¿En serio quieres un espacio para él? —Judy dejó de bailar y se alejó un paso, mirando a Harewell ofendida. La liebre alzó las patas en señal de rendición y le tendió una a Judy con expresión dulce. —Ya, me excedí. Me incomoda lo que no conozco.

—Pues entonces eres una liebre muy prejuiciosa... ¿Por qué te incomoda tanto? —Murmuró Judy dudosa de aceptar la mano que le ofrecían, avanzando un paso a sabiendas de que podría encontrar en la liebre a un aliado fuerte y a un buen amigo si mantenía la diplomacia entre éste y su compañero.

—Me interesa protegerte. —Dijo tomándole la mano y acercándola más, tomándola por sorpresa y consiguiendo que ella diera un tirón para soltarse, en vano. —Eres fascinante y creo que corres peligro con él.

—No lo hago, no te preocupes por mí.

—Judy…

 _All along it was a fever…  
_ _A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

— Zanahorias ¿Está todo en orden? —Llamó el zorro con voz gutural mientras jalaba a Judy por la cintura hasta situarla a su lado. La coneja le dedicó una breve mirada de gratitud mientras se abrazaba de su costado, asustada pero alerta.

— ¡No puedo creer que permitas que te llame Zanahorias, Judy! —Soltó como si tuviera tiempo construyendo aquella frase y sólo esperara el momento para soltarla. —Es denigrante.

—Todo bien, Nick. Gracias. —Un oso polar golpeó su copa con una cuchara pequeña y una oveja salió a anunciar que la cena estaba por servirse. Judy tomó la pata de Nick, hecha puño y sonrió asintiendo para que se tranquilizara. Luego miró a Harewell y sonrió con diplomacia antes de añadir. —Lo siento, Tony. Voy a _mi lugar_. A cenar tranquila.

—Adelante, preciosa. Pero recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie. Para ti siempre está en pie.

— ¿Qué oferta? —Inquirió Nick cuando Harewell ya iba lejos y ellos se habían encaminado a su mesa. Judy volteó los ojos divertida y le tomó el brazo para seguir caminando hasta su mesa.

.

Mr. Big se había disculpado al menos quince veces cuando los asignaron a una misma habitación, alegando que había hecho tantas reservaciones en el Hotel en el que se había celebrado su fiesta de cumpleaños como invitados tenía en la lista, pero que Rinera había llevado invitados de más y a como estaban las cosas entre ellos, pelear no era muy buena idea en esos momentos.

— _De verdad lo siento. —Dijo con su marcado acento mientras ponía su manita sobre la de Judy en un gesto conciliador. —Y sólo quedó una habitación libre._

— _Descuide, nos acomodaremos, no hay problema. —Murmuró ligeramente afectada por el alcohol, deseando poder quitarse los tacones de una buena vez. —Buenas noches, señor._

— _Descansen._

El sonido de la fiesta aún retumbaba en sus oídos como un eco de lo que había ocurrido en la velada, todavía podía escuchar los acordes de la última pieza que había bailado con su compañera, una súplica para que se quedara con él. Y trataba de alejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos repasando una y otra vez la conversación que había escuchado mientras caminaba lejos de Judy para que ella bailara con Harewell.

— _¿No me tienes nada? No puedes haber venido hasta acá sin nada._

— _Tengo algo, señor. Un nuevo distribuidor para el Morfeo._

— _¿Ah sí?_

— _Por favor, mañana lo veremos_ en donde siempre _, si no los encuentra ahí puede matarme si quiere, verá que es verdad, es la red de mapaches de la ciudad, las ardillas trataron de robarles terreno hace un par de días y por eso tenemos un muerto, ellos sí saben lo que hacen._

— _No me sirven distribuidores que consuman el producto que…_

— _Es que no lo consumen. El muerto y el otro que estaban contaminados ingirieron las cosas por orden de su jefe, quería ver los efectos por sí mismo y…_

— _¿Y su jefe qué papel juega?_

— _Tiene su propio laboratorio de drogas, pero le interesa el mercado del Morfeo, y dijo que está interesado en comprarle a usted._

— _¿Por qué estaría interesado en el Morfeo?_

— _Porque encontró una nueva manera de distribuirlo. El alcohol. Es indetectable._

Y en medio de las conversaciones que repetía una y otra vez, por si había omitido algún detalle, Nick miraba el techo de su habitación desde la cama, separada apenas por metro y medio de la de su colega, preguntándose también si Judy estaría despierta, sin embargo, tampoco quería molestarla por nimiedades. Guardaría silencio hasta quedarse dormido o hasta que amaneciera, lo que ocurriera primero. Suspiró.

— ¿No te has dormido? —Inquirió ella girando en su cama y mirando a Nick al otro lado de la habitación. —Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy?

—Mucho, Nick. Gracias.

—Hablo de cuando bailabas con Harewell, ¿Te divertías? Lucías feliz. ¿Te gusta la liebre?

— ¡Nick! —Exclamó ella levantándose sobre su codo para poder mirar a su compañero, sorprendida por aquellas palabras. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que estaba pensando en lo que dijiste de que no eran tan distintas nuestras profesiones, y yo nunca he sabido que tengas interés por ninguno de tus pretendientes, y Garraza el otro día mencionó la Gala de la jefatura, y entonces pensé que… que podrías… —Suspiró percatándose de que había dicho todo aquello demasiado rápido. Tomó aire de nuevo y añadió. —Invitar a Harewell… A que fuera contigo.

—No seas ridículo, Nick, no iría con él a la Gala.

—Bueno, es lo más parecido a un conejo que encontrarás en la ciudad.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

— ¿Te gustaría que fuera con él a la gala?

 _I want you to stay_

—Quiero que vayas con alguien que te haga feliz.

—Si es lo que quieres. —Dijo no muy convencida, levantándose de su cama y avanzando hasta donde Nick descansaba, apartó las sábanas y se hizo un ovillo encarando al zorro, que la miró sorprendido cuando ella se cubrió con las sábanas y le tomó las manos en la oscuridad. Ella no veía muy bien, pero él podía distinguir sus ojos oscurecidos a la falta de luz, en un tono morado precioso, mezcla de violeta, sombras y miedo. —Pero no creas que será Harewell, es buen animal y todo, pero… No me hace feliz.

—Pensé que te gustaba. —Murmuró con voz contenida, no sabiendo qué hacer con todas las emociones que se habían agolpado contra su pecho y su garganta. Si su pelaje no fuera rojizo seguramente estaría brillando como un faro en la oscuridad por su repentino enrojecimiento.

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

—No me gusta. Y de todos modos, si se trata de ir con alguien que me hiciera feliz, me divertí más bailando contigo que con él. —Nick tragó saliva en la oscuridad. Judy se acurrucó contra su pecho, escuchando el latido acelerado del corazón de su compañero y sintiendo cómo sus propios latidos se aceleraban. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! _El alcohol._ Pensó contrariada. _Esto tiene que ser efecto del alcohol, porque si no ¿De qué más?_ — ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

—Alguna vez. —Admitió pasando sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de la conejita.

—Pues entonces no te pongas raro con todo el tema de Harewell. —Dijo en medio de un bostezo mientras se acomodaba bien entre los brazos del zorro. —Estamos bien, ¿Sí?

—Orejas. —Soltó en tono divertido, tratando de aligerar sus nervios. —Ya hasta suenas como una novia celosa, no te tomes tan a pecho lo de ser _pareja_. O los animales comenzarán a hablar de nosotros sin motivo.

—Ya hablan de nosotros. —Dijo adormecida, a punto de perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

—Mira cuánto me importa. Bu-uuuh. —Judy rio por lo bajo. —Hablan porque tienen boca, nada más. Pero de todos modos, creo que no tienes ni idea del efecto que puedes tener en las personas que te rodean, algo tienes que haces cambiar a los peores.

—No seas exagerado.

—No exagero, Zanahorias, de verdad. No sabes el efecto que tienes en las personas, eres una especie rara de…

— ¿Ampicilina?

—Ritalín. Te acabas de convertir en ritalín. No eres un antibiótico, Orejas. Eres algo más. Más como una medicina tranquilizadora y dulce que convierte a los más duros en tiernos conejitos. No me hagas caso, estoy delirando.

—Yo también, así que más vale que lo diga antes de que caiga en los brazos de Morfeo…

—No lo digas así, o te tomaré por drogadicta. —Reprendió divertido.

—Ja, ja. Descubrí algo importante respecto al caso. A propósito de drogas recetadas.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió divertido al escuchar la voz arrastrada de Judy, que luchaba fuertemente contra el sueño con tal de terminar su frase.

—Harewell dijo algo de bebidas alcohólicas adulteradas.

—Qué chistoso. —Murmuró con amargura. —Hablemos en la mañana de esto. ¿Quieres?

—Sí, claro. Descansa Nick.

—Duérmete, Zanahorias. Antes de que digas alguna otra tontería. Como que me amas, por ejemplo. Podrías decirlo.

—Zorro astuto.

.

En medio de la madrugada, a minutos del amanecer, un sonido sordo, hueco, los despertó, se quedaron quietos primero, completamente desorientados, ajenos del lugar en el que se encontraban y preguntándose quién era el que los sostenía.

Judy tardó un poco más en caer en cuenta de que Nick la apretaba contra su pecho como si tratara de protegerla, y como burbujas en medio de la oscuridad, los recuerdos de la fiesta de cumpleaños (La mascarada, como había comentado ella), la cena, su baile con Harewell y el diálogo sobre las bebidas adulteradas la golpearon poco a poco.

—Hay alguien afuera. —Murmuró Nick tratando de hacerlo lo más bajo posible.

—Acaban de golpear a alguien.

— _¡No estaban donde me prometiste! —Espetó una voz baja, ronca y profunda. — ¿Por qué me mientes si sabes que es tu vida la que está en juego?_

— _Juro que no lo sé, señor. Pero mire, mire mis mensajes, mire mi teléfono._ Él _vendrá hoy mismo a hablar con usted._

El sueño la abandonó de golpe, se levantó sin percatarse de que Nick había tratado de defenderla antes de lanzarse por la mochila que yacía al lado de la cama, misma de la que sacó su placa y una pistola para seguirla.

Judy se olvidó por un momento de que sólo llevaba un short gris de licra y una camiseta de tiras con estampado de zanahorias, se lanzó hacia la puerta tomando su arma, abriendo de golpe y apuntando al pasillo gritó. — ¡ZPD! Las manos en la nuca…


	7. Secuestro

Un oso grizzli, de todos los animales en la ciudad, tenía que tratarse de un grizzli…

Eso no impidió que Judy apuntara su arma al oso en medio de un grito — ¡ZPD! Las manos en la nuca…

El aludido estaba amenazando a una zarigüeya gris, lo tenía retenido contra la pared con una zarpa mientras que la otra se dirigía discretamente hacia su cinturón, en busca de su arma.

* * *

 **Secuestro**

Quiero que sepan que los agradezco profundamente, todos y cada uno de los comentarios que pude leer en la página y también los que me están llegando a mi cuenta (De verdad son una gran inspiración para seguir).

Nos acercamos al final, el siguiente será la resolución de la historia. Espero hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo amé escribir cada palabra. Gracias de todo corazón por seguirla y por leerme, ha significado mucho.

* * *

—Oh, no, yo no haría eso si fuera tú. —Comentó Nick apuntando con su arma el cuello del oso. —La puntería que tiene Zanahorias es buenísima, sobre todo en distancias cortas. Así que… No, no lo haría si fuera tú. Es una coneja peligrosa.

—Son policías —Acusó repentinamente nervioso. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Aquí, aquí? ¿Te refieres a Tundra Town o al hotel en específico? —Soltó Nick fingiendo confusión, jugando con la inteligencia del oso, tratando de confundirlo para disuadirlo de su idea de alcanzar el arma. —Porque si hablas del hotel… bueno.

—Si Mr. Big se entera…

—No sabe quién eres. —Dijo incrédulo mirando a Judy, regresó la mirada al oso y luego miró a Judy de nuevo. —No puedo creerlo, no sabe quién eres. ¡No sabes quién es! —Espetó fingiendo indignación mientras miraba a la zarigüeya. — ¿No la reconoces? Es la madrina de la pequeña Judy, ¿La nieta adorada? No puedo creer que no te conozca. —Repuso defraudado, bajando el arma y mirando a Judy mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Mira. Éste es el trato. Debido a tu ignorancia, o estupidez, te perdonaremos ésta, pero tienes que hacernos un favor a cambio.

— ¿Por qué? —Soltó confundido, soltando a la zarigüeya y encarando a los oficiales.

—Por amenazar a la madrina favorita. ¡Cielos! ¿No sabes por qué lleva Judy ese nombre? —Y decidió jugársela un momento para salvar el pellejo, pero también para conseguir información, un movimiento en falso y se acababa la historia. —Judy ¿Te suena?

—La nieta del jefe.

—También, ella es la razón. Perdemos el tiempo, Zanahorias. —Espetó hastiado mientras le daba la espalda al oso. —Vámonos. —Dijo entre dientes pero manteniendo un tono informal.

Judy lo miró incrédula un momento antes de bajar el arma y mirar al Grizzli, que parecía tan perdido como ella. —Ha sido una noche larga. —Admitió la coneja mientras miraba a Nick.

—Ah, pero para que te dejemos ir sin que haya represalias… —Dijo Nick en tono de cansancio, mirando al oso como si aquellas palabras fueran una carga, como si fuera su obligación decirlas, añadió. —Tienes qué decirle a tu jefe que recuerde que sólo hay un proveedor, que no te den gato por liebre.

—No le haga caso. —Espetó la zarigüeya, mirando al oso suplicante. —No haga caso al rollo de la liebre, de verdad, mi jefe…

—Tu jefe no está emparentado con Mr. Big. —Espetó Nick en tono petulante.

—Puedo apostar que ellos tampoco. —Soltó en un alarido, casi una súplica por su vida.

— ¿Entonces qué hacen en el hotel? —Retó el grizzli cayendo un instante en el juego de Nick.

—Señor…

— ¡Suficiente todo el mundo! Ya sé. Como no te creo, y no les creo, me los llevaré a todos.

— ¿Cómo? —Soltó Judy sin aliento. Nick apretó la mandíbula tratando de pensar en su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo, cuando vio el arma del oso apuntar al pecho de Judy, su instinto se apoderó de él. Levantó el arma y disparó, la zarpa del oso, así como la pistola, dieron un latigazo hacia atrás, el animal herido apretó la mano contra el pecho mientras que la zarigüeya trató de salir corriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de qué pasaba, tres osos más habían aparecido en el fondo del pasillo y lo acorralaban, Judy y Nick retrocedieron hasta la otra punta del pasillo y se refugiaron en el giro que daba. A menos que quisieran saltar por la ventana del octavo piso, ahora estaban atrapados.

— ¿Por qué disparaste? —Soltó Judy histérica.

— ¡Era su mano o tu vida! No tardé mucho en decidir cuál era la prioridad.

—Ah, gracias. —Soltó sarcástica. —Ahora gracias a que salvaste mi vida, la de ambos corre peligro.

—Sí, sí. Eso ya lo sé. —Asomó un poco el rostro para ver y un par de disparos lo hicieron arrepentirse al instante, miró a Judy, que revisaba su cartucho con horror de comprobar que no tenía muchas municiones. Llegar a su habitación era un suicidio, saltar por la ventana también lo era, de todos modos estaba muerto, así que suspiró, tomó el rostro de Judy y tras plantarle un beso en la comisura de la boca, le arrebató la pistola y antes de salir corriendo a enfrentar solo a los osos, murmuró. —Te quiero también, Judy.

Le tomó un segundo reaccionar. Escuchó el primer disparo y salió de su escondite percatándose de que Nick se recargaba en la pared sosteniéndose un brazo con expresión de angustia. Vio casi en cámara lenta cómo el grizzli más cercano levantaba su zarpa con una pistola enredada ahí y no tuvo fuerzas para cerrar los ojos, si le iban a disparar a Nick, ella lo vería todo.

Y una voz al fondo, tajante y terrorífica, hizo que todo se paralizara un momento.

— ¡No! —Gritó avanzando a pasos calmados, con su traje gris Oxford y su camisa beige, sin el sombrero pero con un cigarrillo encendido en la comisura de la boca, caminando hacia el oso que sostenía la pistola. — ¿Qué te dije sobre los encargos? ¿Qué te dije sobre ser discreto?

—Lo siento jefe.

—Tony… —Murmuró Judy sin aire. No completamente segura de sentirse aliviada o frustrada, la confusión no tuvo tiempo de apoderarse de ella, quien, al oír el gemido gutural de Nick mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, reaccionó corriendo hasta el zorro. —Nick… —Murmuró pasmada pero repentinamente alerta. —Déjame ver. —El zorro descubrió su brazo mostrándole a Judy un flujo de sangre muy superficial. Suspiró aliviada y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para vendarle el brazo. —Tony ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada, preciosa, que no tenga solución. —Miró a su alrededor, evaluando la situación, antes de mirar al grizzli más cercano. —Súbanlos a mi auto, y que alguien atienda ésa herida. No quiero que se infecte. No si puede dañar a la señorita emocionalmente.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Judy sin aire.

—Ah, y que el jefe no se entere.

Judy se levantó dando traspiés hasta encarar a Harewell a unos pasos. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Nada, querida, descuida; pronto todo habrá terminado.

—Así que tú eras el vendedor. —Espetó Nick levantándose con dificultad, recargando la espalda contra la pared para poder incorporarse. Adolorido y pasmado por el disparo en el brazo. Judy aprovechó que la atención de todos estaba puesta en Nick, miró a la zarigüeya y sin emitir sonido, articuló la palabra _Vete._ Al animal le tomó tres intentos completos comprender a la coneja, pero al final asintió agradecido y salió sigiloso, huyendo del lugar. Judy suspiró, al menos había un civil fuera de peligro, aunque fuera un traficante mediano. La voz de Nick la sacó del alivio y la regresó a la situación, tensa y apabullante. —Tenía mis dudas sobre ti, y pensar que estuve a punto de permitir… Pero no importa. En cuanto _Daddy_ se entere de que uno de sus _Junior_ le está jugando en contra…

—No tiene por qué enterarse. —Dijo Harewell quitándole importancia a las palabras de Nick, avanzando un paso hacia Judy y poniendo toda su atención en ella.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Soltó Judy pasmada e incrédula. — ¿Por qué no simplemente matarnos? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

 _(_ _ **N/A:**_ _Una pequeña nota, o sugerencia, si gustan. Cuando escribí ésta parte del capítulo estaba escuchando la canción de_ Dangerous woman _–Ariana. Por si quieren darle una escuchada para leerlo)_

—Sencillo, preciosa. A ti. —En un movimiento fluido tenía a Judy presa de la cintura, retenida por la espalda y a su merced. Sus ojos grises la consumieron en un momento y al instante siguiente la besaba apasionadamente. Aturdida por el contacto, Judy tardó dos segundos en devolverle el beso, partiéndole el corazón a Nick por la mitad; el zorro pudo ver, con los primeros rayos del sol colándose en el ventanal del fondo, cómo un estremecimiento hacía que el pelaje de Judy se erizara ligeramente, se percató de cómo ella soltaba un suspiro en medio del beso y cómo sucumbía ante el encanto de la liebre, que parecía saber lo que hacía con los labios de su compañera. Vio además con horror cómo ella deslizaba un pie hacia atrás quedando en una postura de rendición y no comprendió lo que pasaba hasta que vio a Harewell retroceder del dolor por el rodillazo que acababa de meterle Hopps entre las piernas.

—Nunca vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso. —Gruñó ella entre dientes retrocediendo medio paso y restregándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, con el pelaje erizado, sí, pero por la rabia que la consumía en aquel momento.

Con una mano alzada hacia sus guardias y la voz sofocada, Harewell emitió una orden dicha en un hilo de voz. —No, esperen. —Se enderezó con dificultad mientras Judy se arrodillaba junto a Nick, que estaba de nuevo en el suelo, ésta vez a causa del shock. —Me gusta que seas tan impetuosa. —Escupió la liebre antes de enderezarse en toda su estatura y soltar una risa gutural. —Es una lástima que seas tan estúpida, y eras casi perfecta; cuando te vi en la fiesta de anoche pensé que lo eras, que eras la indicada. No hay nada que no pueda solucionarse.

—Te equivocas, imbécil. —Soltó Nick furioso. —Ella ya es perfecta, sólo que tú eres demasiado idiota como para apreciarlo.

—No, mi amigo. Está lejos de serlo. Pero yo puedo ayudarla, si me deja… Terminará sucumbiendo, todas lo hacen. —Tronó los dedos y aquel simple hecho fue suficiente para que la furia de Nick se incrementara como un remolino o una tormenta en su interior. Alcanzó a Harewell y lo lanzó metro y medio lejos de el en el suelo de un puñetazo a la mandíbula, un oso lo levantó al vilo, apretando su brazo lacerado por la bala y arrancándole un aullido de dolor, Judy saltó para tratar de apoyar a su amigo pero también la atraparon al vuelo. Y harto de esa situación, Harewell gritó. — ¡Los quiero en el auto! Amordácenlos de ser necesario. Y vámonos ya antes de que esa musaraña asquerosa despierte… ¿Dónde está esa sabandija del contrabando? Encuentren a la zarigüeya cuanto antes. Quiero hablar con su jefe.

—Sí, señor. —Dijeron atropelladamente los osos mientras separaban a la coneja de su zorro.

—Y que alguien le revise el brazo en el trayecto, no quiero que nada haga que la señorita se moleste más conmigo. Ya me perdonará y me agradecerá que le perdone la vida a su adorado zorro mascota.

—Ése zorro es mi amigo. —Espetó rabiosa Judy, forcejeando aún contra el agarre de su captor, en vano por la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño. —Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Harewell, es mi amigo.

—Me gusta más cuando me llamas Tony, preciosa, pero ya hablaremos de eso.

.

La liebre escupió a su lado y le dedicó otra mirada a Nick, quien no parecía dispuesto a ceder ante las amenazas de Harewell. —Debo admitir que eres duro. Pero me vas a decir qué sabes respecto a todo éste movimiento. —Espetó la liebre sacudiendo las patas antes de darle otro puñetazo a Nick en el estómago. El zorro sofocó otro grito y miró a la liebre con burla.

— ¿Es lo peor que tienes? —Musitó casi sin aire. — ¡Si orejas pega más duro que tú!

— ¡Déjalo ya, Anthony! —Gritó Judy forcejeando contra el grizzli que la sostenía, lejos del suelo e inmovilizada para que viera el método que la liebre usaba para sacarle la verdad a sus presas.

—Que me llames Anthony ya es una ventaja. Al menos ya dejaste el _Harewell_ atrás. Preciosa, quiero hacer constar algo. —Dijo haciéndole una seña al oso para que bajara un poco a la coneja, casi quedó a la altura de su rostro. —La única razón por la que me he limitado a golpearlo es porque sé lo mucho que te importa su compañía, si no fuera por ti, ya lo habría hecho sangrar al menos, si no es que llorar y gemir por piedad.

—Eres un monstruo.

—Me lo han dicho. ¿Qué hacemos contigo, preciosa?

—Lo que sea que le hagan a él. —Espetó indignada señalando a Nick con la cabeza.

—Ay, no querida, no. Soy de mano muy pesada.

—Pega como hámster. —Escupió Nick consiguiendo que Judy esbozara una sonrisa de medio lado, mitad sorprendida por el aguante de su amigo y mitad divertida por ver que mantenía la actitud bromista a pesar de la situación.

—Señor. —Murmuró un jabalí vestido de traje, entrando con un celular en la mano. —Parece ser que un policía viene para acá.

—Gracias. —Miró su reloj de muñeca y sonrió mirándolos. —Incluso tú me tienes un poco harto, muñeca… ¿Alguno de los dos es claustrofóbico? Creo que en el peor de los casos tendré que matarlos a ambos. Ya sé. —Dijo golpeándose la boca como si acabara de percatarse de algo. —El armario. Los voy a guardar a ambos en el armario. Ya que no quieres entender que podrías ser mi reina oscura, justo lo que me hace falta, en una mano el imperio del crimen y en la otra, la justicia de la ciudad. Pero como tú gustes y mandes, preciosa.

— ¿En el armario? —Espetó Judy incrédula. — ¡En el armario! Liebre mañosa. ¿Nos vas a encerrar en un armario?

—Sí, en mi armario de escobas. Así que diviértete mucho ahí, Zanahorias.

—Sólo Nick tiene derecho a llamarme Zanahorias, idiota.

—Claro, y apuesto a que también puede besarte sin pedir permiso. Llévenselos.

Entre quejas y jaloneos, reclamos, insultos, mordidas y un sinnúmero de forcejeos, Judy y Nick fueron arrastrados hasta el ascensor para guardarlos en el último piso del edificio.

Harewell por su parte se acomodó las mangas, abotonó del todo su camisa y se dirigió a la entrada a recibir a su visitante. Se percató de que, aunque vestía como uno, no era un verdadero oficial de policía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber la liebre abriendo los brazos al reconocer al lobo. —Pensé que no te vería hasta dentro de tres días.

—Parece que alguien armó jaleo en el hotel de la fiesta, el jefe no está muy contento y está buscando a su estrellita adorada. No encuentran a Hopps ni a Wilde en ningún lado. Tú estabas muy interesado en la conejita.

—Aún lo estoy, es fascinante la señorita Hopps.

— ¿Sabes algo de ella? Nadie la ve desde anoche.

— ¿Está desaparecida?

—Más bien creo que fue secuestrada. Uno de los hospedados en habitaciones contiguas asegura haber escuchado una discusión anoche seguida de disparos y luego nada. Por ende…

—Podría ser un secuestro. —Fingió deducir. —Qué horror, cualquier cosa avísame de inmediato. ¿Sí? De verdad me interesa Hopps.

—De acuerdo, Harewell. Lamento haber interrumpido. Con permiso.

—Adelante.

.

Mr. Big miraba a su hija con expresión contrariada, la pequeña cargaba con su bebé mientras miraba un crucifijo en la pared, emitiendo rezos en silencio para rogar por su salvadora, rogando porque ella estuviera bien y que lo que el testigo había dicho fuera mentira. El viejo miró un momento el retrato de su abuela antes de asentir para Fru-Fru, que salió corriendo a buscar el teléfono, dejando a su hija en brazos de su esposo.

—Departamento de policía… —Murmuró ansiosa, tratando de serenarse por lo que estaba por decir. —Necesito saber si Judy Hopps se reportó a trabajar hoy. —Al ser las tres y media de la tarde, si la historia del testigo era cierta, ella tendría desaparecida entre nueve y diez horas, si ella no estaba en el departamento de policía, entonces era cierto; si no, el perro era animal muerto.

— _¿Hopps? —_ Preguntó Garraza al otro lado de la línea. — _Ahora que lo pienso, no, no se ha reportado, se suponía que tenía un cumpleaños al qué ir a Tundra Town, pero debía reportarse al menos por medio de una llamada antes de las nueve. —_ Fru-Fru sintió un nudo en el estómago. Miró a su padre negando con la cabeza y esperó paciente mientras Garraza retomaba su llamada con la musaraña. — _¿Señora, sigue en la línea?_

—Sí, aquí estoy.

— _¿Por qué el interés en la agente?_

—Es madrina de mi bebé y quería invitarla a comer. —Mintió sonriendo, a sabiendas de que su voz cambiaba cuando lo hacía. —Seguro estará en algún caso importante. —Negó con la cabeza cuando su padre la miró efusivo, Mr. Big asintió temiendo lo peor y tronó los dedos, consiguiendo que su guardia principal se agachara a su lado.

—Prepárenlo todo. Y encuéntrenlos antes de que la policía lo haga. Si la secuestraron, el culpable pagará por ello. Responderá ante mí antes de ser entregado a la justicia.

—Sí, señor.

—En cuanto la vea, dígale que me busque. —Añadió Fru-Fru con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, tratando de serenarse para colgar. —No puedo esperar a verla.

—No te preocupes, mi pequeña. —Murmuró Mr. Big tomando la mano de su hija y secándole una lágrima. —Papá la encontrará para ti.

—Sólo espero que lo hagamos a tiempo, señor. —Dijo el oso mirando a su jefe

—Santino, para eso siempre hemos tenido buena suerte. —Afirmó con determinación.


	8. Rescate

Judy suspiró de nuevo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor y percatándose de que los baldes eran grandes, lo suficiente como para que ella cupiera ajustada, pero cómoda dentro de alguno. Nick estaba agachado en una posición extraña mientras trataba de acomodar los palos de las escobas y trapeadores contra la pared, desesperado y furioso.

—Te lastimarás de nuevo. —Musitó Judy, cansada física, pero emocionalmente despedazada.

— ¡¿Y qué sugieres?! ¿Qué no haga nada? —Gritó sin poder encararla por miedo a conseguir que las escobas volvieran a tratar de asesinarlos a ambos. — ¡Auxilio! —Gritó con tanta fuerza que se lastimó a sí mismo la garganta.

Judy suspiró antes de soltar un sollozo. Nick la miró sorprendido.

Pocas cosas existían en el mundo que fueran capaces de hacer que Nick se paralizara, una de ellas (La principal, de hecho), era ver a Judy, a su Zanahorias, llorar de aquella manera, y últimamente lo hacía a menudo, por su culpa, según se recriminaba él aunque la pequeña insistiera en que no era así.

—Jud… —Murmuró encarándola con dificultad, descubrió a la coneja hecha bolita adentro de uno de los baldes, sollozando pero tratando de hacerlo en la mayor cantidad de silencio posible. No pudo evitar uno que otro gemido y definitivamente no pudo luchar contra el temblor que el llanto le ocasionaba en el cuerpo.

Derrotado, Nick se sentó en el balde que estaba tras él y sacó a Judy de su escondite para acunarla en sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien, Zanahorias.

—No me hagas promesas ahora, Nick, no si no te consta que puedes cumplirla.

—Cualquier cosa que te prometa, Judy, escúchame bien, cada promesa que te haga, la cumpliré.

* * *

 **Rescate**

* * *

A las cinco, Bogo estaba molesto, miraba con cara hosca a todo el mundo y ya había planeado alrededor de doce maneras distintas para matar a sus estrellitas de manera que aquello pareciera un accidente, a las cinco y media estaba pensando en marcarle a Hopps para saber algo del caso, fastidiado por saber que su oficial más disciplinad no se había reportado. Cuando dieron las ocho, él y Garraza estaban como locos, preguntando a todos los oficiales si el dúo dinámico había dado muestras de vida, con un presentimiento amargo. Cuando Judy no contestó a su móvil a las nueve, y no contestó en casa a las nueve cuarenta, Bogo decidió meterse de lleno en el asunto de su búsqueda.

—Sólo espero que ese par esté bien. —Había dicho Bogo.

—Sé que Nick daría la vida por Judy. —Afirmó Garraza angustiado. —Sólo espero que no estén en una situación en la que tenga qué hacerlo.

.

Mr. Big había agotado sus recursos. Para las once de la noche ya habían hablado (o golpeado, en todo caso) a cada distribuidor que conocían. Los testigos auditivos afirmaban no haber escuchado nada más y no haber salido de sus habitaciones por miedo a las represalias. Y todos afirmaban no reconocer la voz del que mandaba sobre la situación. Ya pasaba la media noche y tanto Fru-Fru como su padre estaban desesperados al no saber nada sobre sus amigos. La pequeña musaraña, con la bebé en brazos, se acercó hasta su padre y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, como cuando era una niña pequeña.

Prácitcamente, Judy y Nick eran de la familia para ellos, así que la angustia que vivían no los dejaba casi respirar.

A un suspiro de darse por vencidos, las puertas del estudio se abrieron de golpe y una zarigüeya gris entró dando traspiés, tratando de escapar del agarre de los osos polares que ya le habían dado alcance.

— ¡Yo se algo sobre los oficiales! —Gritó cuando un oso lo levantó al vuelo y amenazó con llevárselo. Todo en la habitación se detuvo un momento que se prolongó hasta que Mr. Big murmuró en un gruñido ronco.

—Habla.

.

Judy suspiró encogiéndose en su rincón, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en medio de aquel reducido espacio, hacía veinte minutos que Nick había dejado de forcejear con la puerta, principalmente porque había conseguido que un bote de aromatizante para pisos le golpeara el costado al tirarlo de la repisa. Tenía el brazo adolorido y el estómago le palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón, producto de la cantidad de golpes que le había propinado Harewell en su afán de saber qué tanto sabía el zorro sobre sus negocios sucios.

Ahora estaban un poco mejor acomodados, pero de igual manera, Judy estaba incómoda en su balde mientras tiritaba de frío. Nick la había dejado bajar cuando ella había alegado que lo lesionaría en serio si seguía echada en su regazo.

Habían pasado horas sin dirigirse la palabra, principalmente porque Nick estaba ocupado tratando de derribar una puerta metálica y Judy se había estado consumiendo en su melancolía y culpa de estar encerrados ahí. Así que las primeras palabras que rompieron el silencio fueron casi como un hechizo que envolvía el aire con melancolía y tristeza.

—Gideon tendría diez años, más o menos… —Inició Judy con voz melancólica. —Era muy alto para su edad, y muy abusivo. —Sorbió mocos y se talló la punta de la nariz con el dorso. —Yo acababa de presentar una obra teatral acerca de ser cualquier cosa que tú quisieras, porque en Zootopia, cualquiera podría serlo, sólo era cuestión de perseguir tus sueños sin detenerte. —Y las siguientes palabras brotaron envueltas en un aire de esperanza. —Y llevaba puesto un disfraz de oficial de policía, afirmando que sería la primera coneja de mi familia que saldría de la granja y conseguiría algo así. Su propio sueño. —La esperanza desapareció en cuanto la idea cambió de dirección, regresándola al momento en el que casi le habían arrebatado su sueño más preciado —Gideon se burló de mí y de mis sueños, y encima le quitó sus boletos a Marie. Estaba furiosa y ansiosa por hacer una diferencia a pesar de que mis padres me habían soltado un sermón de _es lindo tener sueños si no crees que puedan cumplirse_ , pero yo iba a demostrar lo contrario.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —Inquirió Nick con un hilo de voz, pasmado ante aquellas palabras.

—Le pedí al zorro que me diera los boletos, más o menos por la buena, debo admitir que había sido grosera al evidenciarlo frente a todos durante la obra. —Admitió con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras levantaba la mirada en dirección a Nick. Por un momento, en la oscuridad, pudo ver en su pelaje, sus ojos y sus facciones atentas, un reflejo de aquel zorro que la había amenazado años atrás. Ella en el suelo, él apuntándola con sus garras. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de los ojos de Nick, ya no lo miraba. —Dijo que era un zorro, un cazador, que estaba en su ADN. —Pero el recuerdo se entremezcló con las palabras de Nick cuando la confrontó tras la rueda de prensa, y por un momento, ambas imágenes oscilaron en su memoria; veía a Grey, al siguiente instante era el rostro de Nick, contraído por la furia, y luego era Grey de nuevo, y otra vez Nick. Pero el rostro de Grey se adueñó de su mente. —Levantó la garra, dijo una última amenaza y me golpeó con sus garras, me abrió la mejilla y me dejó al borde del llanto. _Mira cómo mueve la nariz. —_ Repitió despectiva. —Y se fue… Yo fui más lista. Tenía los boletos, quería provocarlo para que se acercara, entre más cerca estuviera, más fácil sería para mí arrebatarle los boletos de la feria, es sólo que no esperaba que…

Guardó silencio mientras el hechizo se suspendía en el aire, como agua helada que los envolvía, se había olvidado de que tenía frío. El rostro del zorro invadió su mente un momento más.

—Judy… —Murmuró Nick extendiendo una mano hacia ella. La sacó del balde y la acomodó en su regazo, acunándola de nuevo.

—No sangré mucho. Pero les di a mis padres un motivo para constatar que era peligroso que fuera policía. —Dijo con un hilo de voz, aferrándose a la camiseta de Nick y ocultando ahí su rostro. —Me hicieron quedarme en casa una semana completa, ni siquiera hablaron con los padres de Grey, estaban demasiado asustados.

—Zanahorias… Judy… Yo…

—Cuando me gradué con honores de la academia y llevé el diploma a casa, mis padres dijeron que me cuidara mucho de animales como él. Y un día volví a casa y me di cuenta de que ahora trabajaban juntos. Todo era sólo prejuicios tontos. Y aun así… —Nick movió a Judy hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Le sostuvo el rostro y la miró con intensidad un momento antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos, consiguiendo que la conejita se soltara a llorar de nuevo. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, tantas promesas qué hacer, pero no sabía cuáles serían las palabras correctas, así que simplemente se juró a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que nadie dañara de nuevo a aquella conejita frágil y desequilibrada.

—Se abre… —Atinó a decir, consternado al percatarse de que Judy aún llevaba puesto el dije.

— ¿Qué?

Nick se separó un poco de la conejita para mostrarle que el dije no era dije.

En realidad era un guardapelo. Lo abrió para mostrarle a Judy que en el interior había una foto de ellos dos, una de las miles de selfies que se habían tomado desde que eran amigos.

—Para que recuerdes que hay uno que sí te quiere… Un zorro.

( **N/A:** Llegados a éste punto, podrías, si quieres, leer el primer capítulo antes de continuar con la lectura)

.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, los osos de Mr. Big dieron con el edificio que la zarigüeya les había indicado. Aunque Fru-Fru había insistido en ir, su padre la había convencido de quedarse a esperar, a sabiendas de que sería peligrosa la incursión.

Varios grizzlis estaban dopados ahora, gracias a los dardos sedantes de su equipo de rescate. Revisaban piso por piso en busca de alguna señal que delatara la presencia de los oficiales o de Harewell en todo caso, sin embargo, hasta ahora no había habido resultados. Como una precaución, Santino había contactado también a la policía, claro que lo había hecho hasta que habían terminado de registrar el primer piso.

Ya estaban en la última planta cuando les llegó el aviso de que había llegado un auto muy sospechoso a revisar la zona.

Se dieron tanta prisa como pudieron, ésta vez ni siquiera encendieron las luces, utilizaron las lámparas blancas de sus escopetas de dardos para iluminarse el camino. Santino fue el que abrió la última puerta, apuntando adentro y descubriendo los cuerpos de los oficiales enredados en medio de los artículos de aseo. Bajando el arma tomó a Judy en brazos mientras dejaba espacio a que uno de sus colegas sacara a Nick del armario de escobas.

Jamás pensó que una conejita tan pequeña daría tanta batalla, con los ojos apretados luchaba por liberarse con todo lo que tenía o le quedaba. —Señorita Hopps… —Exclamó, Judy alzó la vista al oso y luego miró a su derecha, donde Nick forcejeaba contra otro guarura.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —Exclamó una voz conocida para ambos, un poco menos aturdidos y con los ojos ya relativamente acostumbrados a las luces de las lámparas. —Están vivos.

— ¡Señor B! —Exclamó Judy saltando de los brazos de Santino y acercándose a las manos del oso que acercaba a su patrón hacia los oficiales, él besó las mejillas de Judy y puso su diminuta mano en la frente de la coneja. — ¿Cómo dio con nosotros? ¡Nick, tranquilo, es Mr Big! —Dijo cuando se percató de que su compañero seguía forcejeando.

— ¿Big? ¡Tommy! —Exclamó alegre reconociendo al oso. Sin embargo, en seguida le plantó un golpe en el brazo antes de soltar un reclamo. — ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Estás bien, Zanahorias?

—Sí…

—Vámonos antes de que esos matones regresen. —Pidió Nick soltándose del agarre del oso, bajando con muchísima dificultad y dolor por el disparo y la golpiza que le habían propinado. —No quiero que nos vean y no me gustaría que siguieras en peligro. —Dijo tomándole una mano a Judy y consiguiendo que ella diera un respingo. —También eres importante para mí. —Murmuró con intensidad atrapándola en sus brazos y besándole la coronilla.

No supo cómo reaccionar y de todos modos no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Un disparo los sacó a todos de contexto. Los polares se interpusieron entre el pasillo y los oficiales mientras se percataban de que una guardia de grizzlis los acababa de acorralar, Santino refugió a Judy, Nick y Mr. Big en una de las habitaciones mientras que un tiroteo se llevaba a cabo en el pasillo. El ruido de las sirenas se hizo presente y estalló el caos.

Gritos, disparos, maldiciones y jaloneos mientras Santino trataba de conducirlos hacia el ascensor, los hizo subir y jurar que irían directo a la primera planta, depositó un arma en las manos de ambos oficiales y pulsó el botón de la planta baja para salir a dar apoyo a sus colegas.

En la primera planta, Nick vio con horror que seis osos pardos los esperaban apuntando sus armas a ellos, Mr. Big estaba oculto en un rincón del ascensor por indicación de Judy y miraba atentamente cómo se desarrollaba la situación.

Harewell salió de entre sus guaruras y aplaudió con lentitud y sarcasmo mientras se apresuraba a detener las puertas del ascensor para que no se cerraran de nuevo. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, bajó una palanquita que impedía al ascensor moverse de su sitio. —Bravo… Salgan.

Judy miró de reojo a la musaraña escondida en el rinconcito y salió obediente, tratando de defender al que había tratado de salvarlos.

— ¿Ahora qué procede? —Espetó Judy con desprecio mientras le entregaba su arma a Harewell.

—Mátenlo. —Dijo señalando a Nick mientras trataba de tomar la muñeca de la conejita, ella se escabulló en medio de un grito (un muy clásico _No_ ) y fue a interponerse cuando dos grizzlis levantaron sus armas, escuchó un par de disparos y sintió una pierna entumecida, pero el estruendo en la voz del jefe Bogo la hizo levantar el rostro llena de alivio.

— ¡Todo el mundo las garras en alto, están rodeados!

Los osos, algunos, soltaron las armas al instante llevándose las garras a la nuca, pero Harewell levantó una de las pistolas y apuntó al oficial más cercano, ganándose un disparo en el hombro derecho de inmediato. Judy soltó un grito mientras Nick la abrazaba para hacerla retroceder de nuevo al ascensor, donde la pequeña musaraña vio horrorizado la pierna de la coneja manchada de sangre. Estaba convencido de que no sólo necesitaría una sutura, necesitarían terapia psicológica, ambos oficiales. Nick se levantó y subió la palanca permitiendo que las puertas se cerraran, pero presionó otro botón para evitar que subiera. Abrazo a Judy mientras todo se calmaba y, por última vez en la noche, repitió. —Todo estará bien, Zanahorias. Ya casi termina.

.

Judy esperaba pacientemente a que dieran de alta a Nick, había insistido en ir a recogerlo ahora que podía salirse del hospital, sólo había pasado una noche ahí, la verdad no era para tanto. Aunque los médicos habían insistido en tenerlo en observación ya que por la golpiza que había recibido tenía dos costillas rotas. Judy no pudo evitar sentir el estómago y el corazón caer hasta sus pies cuando vio al zorro salir con el brazo inmovilizado en un cabestrillo, sentado en una silla de ruedas que era impulsada por una enfermera de apariencia amable y divertida. Saltó de su asiento sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la pierna que poco le importó, tenía que asegurarse de que el zorro estaba bien antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Al verla tan efusiva, Nick saltó de su silla y guiñó para la enfermera.

—Gracias, linda. Ha salido todo perfecto, ya vi lo que tenía que ver.

—Aún creo que es cruel que salieras en silla de ruedas. —Repuso la oveja sonriendo con cierto grado de ironía. —Pobre Judy. Casi la matas del susto.

—Lo sé. Hasta otra.

—Recupérate, y toma tus medicinas.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Estpetó Judy confundida. — ¿Por qué saliste en la silla?

—Para ver qué hacías… ¿Eso es para mí? —Dijo mirando la silla que Judy había ocupado instantes antes, una bolsa de papel con un logo estampado esperaba paciente. —Quería saber si de verdad te preocupo, preciosa. Es una treta, tesoro.

—Sí, bueno, si ya confesé que fueras importante para mí. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —Soltó encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando hasta la bolsa para sacar el café cargado y las galletas que había comprado para su amigo. —Toma, vámonos. —Soltó sonrojada mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

—Hay algo más que quisiera escucharte decir, Zanahorias. —Admitió alcanzándola.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Una verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad?

—Lo sabes, no te hagas la desentendida. Me amas.

Judy se frenó en seco, consiguiendo que Nick chocara contra ella y se lastimara el brazo. Ella asintió una sola vez antes de salir a toda prisa a la calle, hacia la patrulla que esperaba en el estacionamiento. Nick la alcanzó subiéndose al lado del copiloto y disfrutó de ver el rostro contrariado de Judy en el trayecto a la jefatura. Simplemente entregarían las incapacidades y tendrían el resto de la semana.

Al final, Judy no había necesitado más de dos puntos de sutura y podía caminar casi sin sentir dolor, aunque el médico había insistido en que debía guardar absoluto reposo, todos los que la conocían sabían que ella no conocía esas dos palabras.

Cuando Garraza salió tras el mostrador con lágrimas en los ojos y los oficiales presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, Nick no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho en un gesto de orgullo, lo mismo que Judy, aunque ella fue un poco más discreta con sus emociones. Bogo salió ante el escándalo y los hizo pasar a su oficina.

—Bueno, oficiales. Caso cerrado. —Soltó dejando caer una carpeta llena de papeles y fotografías en el escritorio mientras Judy tomaba asiento con mucha dificultad. —Bien hecho, equipo.

—Gracias, señor. —Musitó tímida ella.

—Gracias. —Añadió casi al unísono el zorro, claro, en un tono más altanero.

—Ahora, pasando a lo de la incapacidad. —Añadió Bogo mirando las hojas que Judy le había entregado. —No puedo creer que no aguanten nada. Les dieron quince días en el hospital, a cada uno, y todo por un raspón en la rodilla y una cortadita en el brazo.

—Me rompen las costillas y dice que es una cortadita. —Espetó Nick fingiendo indignación.

—En fin. —Soltó Bogo sin saber exactamente qué hacer con sus agentes. —Atraparon una red completa de tráfico de drogas, bien hecho. Cayó el imperio de Harewell, parece que él trabajaba en conjunto con la red de ovejas de Bellweather, eso explicaría por qué tanta insistencia en conocer todos los detalles del caso. Aunque sostuvo una cosa, Hopps. Está interesado también en ti.

—Ahora está tras las rejas. —Dijo Nick tenso. —Hay suficiente material para dejarlo ahí al menos hasta que se pudra. ¿No? Literalmente hablando.

—Así es. Y es todo gracias a ustedes dos. Disfruten de la incapacidad, regresando no tendrán tiempo ni para respirar. Señores. Afuera ya espera un taxi para llevarlos a donde gusten. Descansen. —Y en tono de amenaza, añadió. —Es en serio, descansen.

Al llegar al taxi, Nick le dio su dirección al conductor y miró a Judy.

— ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos nuestras vacaciones con una película de gangsters?

— ¿Estás loco? Yo quiero dormir hasta que termine la semana.

—Bueno, duérmete, yo veré la película entonces.

—Oye Nick. —Llamó Judy bajando la voz repentinamente. —Sobre lo que ocurrió en el armario…

— ¿Qué dices? Casi no entendí. Cuando hablas con los dientes apretados no te entiendo.

—Nada, que la próxima yo elijo la temática de la película.

* * *

 **N/A:** La verdad es que dejo un poco suelto el tema de _ellos_. No sabía cómo terminar con ésta historia y éste es el último capítulo. Sin embargo, estoy considerando seriamente escribir un epílogo. Ya lo inicié pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto, tengo la idea general de qué va a tratar y está un poco ligado a la amenaza de Bogo respecto al trabajo, pero también quiero darle un cierre al royo emocional. Me encantaría conocer su opinión. ¿Quedó bien como está o amerita el epílogo?

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Escribir ésta historia fue emocionante y más aún cuando leía sus comentarios, no saben los ánimos que me daban para seguir escribiendo. Ha sido grato compartir con ustedes un pedacito de mi alma (Que insiste en quedarse con cada palabra). Nos leemos.


	9. Epílogo

Pero antes de comenzar con esto quisiera añadir una lista de agradecimientos a las personas que se tomaron un minuto o dos para dejar un comentario, porque quiero que sepan, muchas veces los escritores de fanfics nos preguntamos si estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, si nuestras ideas le gustarán a la gente, si lo que plasmamos está generando emociones en otros cuando nos han arrancado toda clase de suspiros a nosotros mismos. No saben cómo me animaron a seguir escribiendo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

 **ThePhantomPain02:** Primero, reiterar que amé tu entrega de Zootopia: El fantasma de la Ópera. Y segundo, gracias por el apoyo en ambas historias. Siempre ha sido grato saber que te agradó mi escritura reiterando que amé tu historia.

 **Nastinka:** Me hiciste sonreír tanto que me dolió el rostro, tu efusividad y darme cuenta de que amas ésta pareja es genial.

 **Guest** (Varios): Gracias por las palabras sencillas pero alentadoras a continuar.

 **LeoNuraruhyon:** Gracias por el ánimo a continuar, fue de los comentarios que me dieron valor para hacerlo.

 **Pikalleta:** misma situación, que pidieras continuación fue un motor para hacerlo.

 **Tsukiss:** Gracias por leerme, me sentí genial de saber que logré mi cometido de transmitir algo.

 **ThePianoGuy:** Cada comentario me arrancó sonrisas de gratitud, me hiciste reír y disfrutar tus comentarios como pocos lo han conseguido.

 **Deby23:** Simplemente gracias por leerme.

 **MyobiXHitachiin:** Juro que todos y cada uno de tus comentarios me hicieron sentir algo con intensidad, carcajearme, sonreír e incluso contener la respiración. Creo que me emocionaban tus comentarios tanto como a ti la historia.

 **DianaCarolina:** Saber que te gustó la historia fue genial, gracias por el apoyo.

 **WerewolfMazuko117:** Amé el comentario, gracias por aborrecer a la liebre quizá un poco más que yo.

 **PamExpelliarmus:** Es genial saber que hayas seguido la historia, gracias por tus palabras.

 **Clover819:** Juro que me sonrojé cuando te leí. Aún en la emoción del momento, saber que es de tus favoritos, me dejó sin palabras. También a ti gracias por tu retroalimentación sobre la liebre xD

 **Mirruu:** una disculpa, se me había olvidado cambiar el _Complete_ por _In progrese._ Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, así que, lo subí como si realmente lo fuera, pero los comentarios me hicieron seguir.

 **ChoMi-ChoMi:** Adoré cada comentario, no sabes cómo me hacían sonreír, me encantó tu intensidad en los reviews y me encantó saber que te estaba gustando tanto, tus comentarios me hacían querer esforzarme un poco más.

 **Rizel Iwaki:** Cuando vi la longitud de tu comentario me quedé sin palabras, me encantó que captaras ese pequeño detalle sobre el pasado de Nick, yo tampoco terminaba tragándome el cuento de las popsipatitas.

 **Adeline245:** Mil y un gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerme y escribir un post.

 **Shiro Honda OwO9** : No creo que sólo tú (Y cito) soltaras gritos de fangirleo, yo también lo hice al leer tu comentario, me hizo el día como no tienes idea. Mil gracias.

 **Hesvan** : Principalmente quiero que sepas que amé que captaras ese hecho, me hizo sentir realizada como escritora de indicios. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

 **SuperStevereX** : Espero que te guste el epílogo, créeme que lo escribo pensando en cada comentario de petición, pero con especial ahínco pensando en esa semana, me diste una buena idea.

 **TEH Fluffynator** : Espero disfrutes la última entrega de éste fic, gracias por tomarte un minuto.

 **Clau.99** : Tus palabras fueron una inspiración para seguir, me halaga que mi historia te parezca tan buena. De verdad, mil gracias.

 **Neonblack12** : Espero que lo disfrutes y que cumpla su propósito. Gracias por comentar.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron MP para animarme a seguir con la historia y seguirme desde mi proyecto Sálvame.

Y por último, pero no menos importante. Mil gracias a mi propio Nick Wilde, que al final de cada capítulo me decía cuánto odiaba a Harewell, cuánto quería que Nick y Judy quedaran juntos, por darme tantas ideas para éste fic y por aportar ideas que no van a aparecer en ésta entrega pero que dieron pie a nuevas ideas. Tus palabras, tu cariño, tu seguimiento y tu lealtad para En el armario son sólo algunos de los detallitos que me hacen amarte cada día un poquito más.

Una última cuestión, antes de que se me olvide. Por motivos personales YO no seguiré publicando en ésta cuenta, sin embargo, seguiré posteando historias sobre ésta pareja y posiblemente otros temas en a través de la cuenta de www. fanfiction ~judypotts

 **Y ahora sí, disfruten el epílogo y última entrega de** _ **En el armario.**_

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

—Oh, Nick, eso fue tan hermoso… —Soltó Judy limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras veía los créditos en la pantalla, pero para variar, como cada vez que habían visto las comedias románticas que Judy elegía, Nick se había quedado profundamente dormido.

La conejita sonrió negando con la cabeza para sí misma. Se levantó recogiendo los platones, ahora llenos de morusas de botanas, los vasos sucios y organizando un poquito el desorden de la mesa. Con cuidado y como pudo, acomodó bien a Nick en el sillón y sonrió cubriéndolo con una sábana antes de disponerse a lavar los trastos.

Ya no le dolía la pierna y sabía que el día siguiente sería su último día de incapacidad. A la hora de los hechos, los habían incapacitado casi un mes, mismo en el que habían tratado de descansar lo más posible y donde se dieron cuenta de que solos no lo harían.

La primera semana, Judy había estado viajando al departamento del zorro en la limusina personal de Mr. Big, mismo que había insistido a la chica que debía cuidarse y que Manchas estaría a su disposición. Él mismo le hizo especial hincapié en ello, feliz de poder apoyar a los agentes que habían hecho posible que él recuperara su salud. Nutriales había mandado flores a los departamentos de ambos pero luego los había enviado sólo al de Nick al enterarse de que Judy lo estaba cuidando. Incluso Bogo había enviado un paquete de panecillos de moras y zanahorias, mismo que había comprado a Gideon Gray. Nunca habían faltado los regalos para ellos por parte de muchos de sus amigos.

De la segunda semana en adelante Judy había pasado un par de noches en casa de su amigo, cuidándolo gracias a una complicación: la fiebre que le había surgido por las heridas. Un par de noches habían bastado para que ella decidiera quedarse a dormir mientras durara el resto de la incapacidad para ambos. Y de pronto se había vuelto costumbre despertar para verse en el comedor con un Nick que, con todas las dificultades que le concedía el cabestrillo, trataba de prepararse un café matutino.

Judy aprovechó que no podía cargar a Nick hasta su cama para dormir en el mullido colchón que el zorro poseía, a sabiendas de que varias veces se había despertado con la respiración de Nick acariciándole las orejas y un sonido tan leve que pasaría por ronroneo si él fuera un felino.

— _Así que roncas, Wilde. —Había dicho mientras lo encaraba y le acariciaba un poco el rostro, suspiró cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente a la del zorro. —Pensé que roncarías como Finn, pero parece que sigues siendo un ser pequeño y frágil. —Un resoplido extraño la sobresaltó pero luego Nick siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. Judy lo miró y lo pensó muchísimo antes de murmurar en contra de todas sus creencias y paradigmas una confesión. —Te amo, Nick…_

Despertó sola, con el aroma del desayuno inundando su habitación y con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesita de noche, podía sentir el perfume de Nick en la almohada de al lado, no la clase de aromas que están impregnados en las cosas de una persona, sino como el aroma que se queda después de que una persona ha estado ahí un instante antes. Sonrió llevando su vaso hasta la mesa y sonrió aún más al ver a Nick moviéndose de un lado a otro para terminar de acomodar el desayuno en los platos.

—Buenos días, Nick.

— ¡Zanahorias! Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—De maravilla, muchas gracias. ¿A qué debo tanto optimismo?

—Bueno, hoy es nuestro último día de vacaciones y lo estoy disfrutando un rato. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? —Judy rio ligeramente y luego se sentó. Tres días sin cabestrillo habían sido más que suficientes para que él insistiera en encargarse de las cuestiones del hogar, ella no había podido negarse, aunque lo había intentado con vehemencia. —Por cierto, quiero pedirte algo. Ya que hoy es nuestro último día libre, quiero pedirte que ésta noche cenes conmigo.

—Nick, he cenado contigo los últimos quince días. —Soltó la coneja, divertida ante la situación.

—No cuentan, preciosa, no había invitación de por medio. Así que quiero pedirte que te vistas bonito para la ocasión, alguna blusita formal, un pantalón que no sea de mezclilla. No sé, lo que gustes. Y que cenemos.

—Supongo que tendré que ir a mi casa por algo de ropa. —Murmuró la coneja mientras Nick depositaba un plato frente a ella. El zorro sonrió plantándole un beso en la frente y asintió con una sonrisa inocente e infantil. Casi para terminar su desayuno, Judy tragó saliva y miró a su amigo no muy segura de querer hablar. — ¿Nick? La llamada que recibí el otro día… Era de Harewell.

El zorro se puso tenso, repentinamente alerta, dedicó un par de miradas a las ventanas de la cocina antes de encarar a Judy, temiendo sus siguientes palabras. — ¿Qué quería?

—Confesar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tenías razón… Está enamorado de mí.

— ¿Qué piensas al respecto? —Preguntó aun cuando cada célula de su ser había suplicado que no lo hiciera. Judy se reacomodó en su silla y miro a Nick muy seria.

—Pienso que me da mucho gusto que siga en prisión. No imagino tener que estar lidiando con él.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No tengo una buena razón, fue egoísta.

— ¿Egoísta?

—Sabía que si te decía te molestarías, y tenías fiebre, y estaba esperando un momento de calma para decírtelo. Merecías escucharlo de mi boca.

—Si Harewell no fuera un criminal, tú…

—No. No estoy enamorada de él, no podría enamorarme de él.

— ¿No de él? —Judy negó con la cabeza. — ¿De quién sí?

—No molestes, voy a mi casa, tengo un millar de pendientes, como alistar mi uniforme para mañana. Te veo en la noche.

—Pasaré por ti como a las ocho. Espera a que llegue.

—De acuerdo. —Espetó Judy sonriendo, besó la mejilla de su amigo y tras tomar su mochilita del perchero, salió dando un portazo.

Nick esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que Judy no volviera sobre sus pasos y luego se lanzó al teléfono de la pared para comenzar a hacer llamadas.

.

Ella jamás usaba vestidos, estaba tan acostumbrada a tener que salir corriendo (principalmente por su trabajo, todo el tiempo había una llamada de emergencia qué atender o algo qué hacer urgentemente) que simplemente le era incómodo saber que no tendría la facilidad para moverse. Sin embargo, ése día lo ameritaba. Fru-Fru le había mandado regalar un par de vestidos más tras lo ocurrido con Harewell, principalmente alegando que venía el calor y que ella debería de andar cómoda en sus días de descanso, su pierna debía estar más o menos expuesta para que ella no saliera lesionada y no se jalaran los puntos.

Sonrió tomando uno, corto a las rodillas de color azul celeste, las tiras le caían suavemente por los hombros, dejándoselos expuestos, un escote en forma de corazón y un lazo oscuro en la cintura, haciendo que la falda adquiriera cierto vuelo alrededor de su cadera.

Sonrió satisfecha con el resultado final, se alisó un poco las orejas y escuchó el característico tono de su móvil. Un mensaje de _Baja, nena. Estoy afuera._

Salió a toda prisa tomando su bolso y las llaves del departamento antes de enfilar a toda carrera por las escaleras. Nick, vestido de traje, descansaba recargado contra un Mustang negro mientras revisaba su celular, sonrió cuando se percató de que Judy salía pero se quedó pasmado cuando la vio, era la primera vez (literalmente) que la veía así arreglada, así que cuando ella se acercó y se paró en puntas para besar su mejilla, él sólo pudo respingar antes de hablar.

— ¿Entonces, sr Wilde? ¿Cuál es el plan ésta noche?

—Ah, bueno… Cena. Cena en casa. —Espetó tratando de serenarse, se llevó una pata al puente de la nariz y luego de suspirar, miró a su amiga. —La idea es una cena en casa. ¡En mi casa! —Gritó cuando se percató de cómo lo había dicho. Judy soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver a su amigo tan descontrolado y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la calle, pero al escuchar el silbidito de Nick, giró sorprendida al percatarse de que le abría la puerta del lujoso auto negro. — ¿A dónde vas, bonita? ¿Puedo decirte bonita?

—Sí, sí puedes. ¿Ahora a quién dejaste varado?

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si el auto es mío. Recién comprado. Vamos, bonita, no quiero que se haga más tarde. —Al estacionarse frente a los departamentos de Nick (Viviendo en esa zona de Zootopia, ¿Cómo era que no había comprado un auto así antes?) y percatarse de que el zorro había corrido a abrirle la puerta, Judy sintió el corazón acelerado y el calor subir a su rostro. —Ah, una cosa, Zanahorias. Es una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dijo encarándolo y percatándose de que se deshacía el nudo de la corbata. Sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda al ver a Nick con el primer botón abierto, galante y desgarbado, pero ignoró la sensación cuando él la hizo girar. — ¿Me vas a vendar los ojos?

—Con esto. —Dijo sosteniendo la corbata frente a sus ojos antes de proceder a atarla. La guio por la entrada hasta el ascensor y la ayudó a salir, dejándola por su cuenta un momento antes de trotar unos pasos lejos de ella y murmurar con la voz cortada por la emoción del momento y el suspenso de la sorpresa. —Cuando quieras Zanahorias. Abre los ojos.

—Eres muy raro. —Dijo divertida mientras descubría sus ojos, sin embargo se quedó pasmada al percatarse de que estaban en la terraza del edificio. A mitad de la misma, rodeada por flores de todos colores, descansaba una mesa con velas, copas y una botella de vino; el camino hasta la mesa, al igual que todo el lugar, estaba sutilmente iluminado por extensiones de luces de color blanco, y velas y lamparitas estaban encendidas por todo el lugar, Judy sintió entrecortársele la respiración cuando se percató de que las flores no eran cosa de las macetas, sino arreglos florales dispuestos a su alrededor. Nick sostenía un ramo de lilis y girasoles mientras esperaba, expectante, a que Judy terminara su análisis. — ¡Nick! —Exclamó sin aire, sintiendo la fuerza dejarle las rodillas. —Todo esto… ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué debo todo esto?

—Es nuestro último día de incapacidad, quería celebrarlo como es debido. Digo, no todos los días se derroca una red de narcotráfico, somos un gran equipo. Pero también quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mí éste mes. Aun cuando deberías estar cuidando también de ti. Nunca había hecho nada lindo por ti antes.

—Esto es demasiado. —Dijo consiguiendo por fin que sus piernas respondieran a sus órdenes, avanzando hasta el zorro. No imagino…

—No es para tanto, Hopps, hubo muchos involucrados en esto que aceptaron ayudar de muy buena fe, todos estaban de acuerdo en que había que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Aún sin darte cuenta. Nutriales, Mr. Big, incluso Bogo, mandó la botella, parece que es cosa fina. Nos quiere a primera hora, me amenazó. Ah, por cierto. Yo hice la cena, quiero tu opinión al respecto. —Dijo reaccionando, entregándole las flores y abriendo una silla para ella.

—Debiste decirme que sería cena al aire libre.

— ¿Para qué? —Murmuró echándole el saco sobre los hombros y besando su frente.

Pasaron una velada divertida, hablando de casi cualquier tontería en realidad, trivializando entre las cosas extrañas que solía hacer Garraza y hablando de casos resueltos e inconclusos. Judy se bebió dos copas de vino y estaba ligeramente afectada, más valiente, cuando Nick sirvió la tercera, ella le tomó una mano y suspiró.

—Nick, hay un tema que he estado evadiendo toda la noche.

—Escucho.

—Quiero que sepas, primero que nada, que estoy envalentonada por el vino, de verdad estoy muy achispada. Así que no te tomes esto a mal cuando lo diga.

—Te escucho, Zanahorias. —Murmuró percatándose de que habían ido acercándose el uno al otro hasta, casi, eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Lo que ocurrió… En el armario. El beso…

—Judy, si no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo, no debí besarte y fue tonto…

—No, escucha. —Irrumpió tajante pero bondadosa. —Es sólo que no me había dado cuenta de algo, y es que quería hacerlo. Quería besarte ese día, y no era el primer día que lo pensaba, cada vez que hablábamos, o salíamos a patrullar, o cuando íbamos al cine a ver películas de súper héroes… el día de mi cumpleaños. Yo quería pasar el día entero contigo, y quería besarte. Pero no es correcto. Quiero decir que lo que siento por ti es algo muy fuerte, algo más que camaradería o amistad, ni siquiera es fraternidad… Pero no es correcto, nada de esto está bien, pero tenía que confesar que quería besarte desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y yo… —Nick agotó la distancia entre ellos y depositó un beso suave en los labios de Judy, mismo que ella correspondió al instante, permitiéndole explorar en su boca y descubriéndose a sí misma con las manos alrededor del cuello del zorro, reteniéndolo cerca. —Esto está mal.

— ¿Y qué?

—No lo aceptarán. Nadie lo haría.

—Yo lo hago, y es más que suficiente para mí. No necesito que el jefe Bogo me dé su permiso.

—Pero está mal. —Nick irrumpió con un beso más profundo, más apasionado que el anterior, tratando de consumir cualquier duda que la coneja tuviera, reacio a permitir que el argumento de Judy calara en su interior, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—Si no me ves como yo a ti, si no sientes lo que siento entonces detente y lo entenderé, pídeme que pare y fingiré que esto jamás pasó y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas… Si el único freno para esto es porque _está mal_ para la sociedad entonces no te detengas, no me detengas y sólo déjate llevar. —Murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo, recorriéndose hasta el borde del asiento con tal de estar más cerca de Judy. —Pero si es algo más, dilo ahora antes de que me dé cuenta…

— ¿De qué?

—De que estoy enamorado de ti. —Judy se separó de golpe, mirando a los ojos a Nick y percatándose de que estaban llenos de miedo y confusión, por un momento sintió ver al niño inocente y dulce que había sido rechazado de los Juniors y lo siguiente fue besarlo todavía con más ganas, apoderándose de sus labios y de cada pensamiento. —No tengo prisa porque el mundo se entere, no tiene que saberlo nadie. Sólo tú, Judy, que te amo y que no imagino mi vida sin ti.

—Nick… —Murmuró ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su zorro. —Jamás podré darte un beso en público, jamás podré decirte te amo frente a los otros oficiales, jamás podría presentarte a mis padres como el novio oficial, nadie lo comprendería.

— ¿Tú lo comprendes?

—Comprendo que te amo.

—Es más que suficiente. —Murmuró antes de arremeter de nuevo contra su boca, sin embargo, y luchando contra todo su cuerpo, se separó un momento de Judy y sacó una cajita oscura del bolsillo del pantalón. —Judy, también organicé ésta cena para pedirte algo muy especial. Abrió mostrándole una llave, misma que depositó en las manos de Judy antes de encerrarlas con las suyas. —No me había decidido a pedírtelo, no sabía cómo lo tomarías, pero hoy que pasé el día entero sin ti rondando por las habitaciones de mi casa me di cuenta de no podría soportar esa ausencia por mucho tiempo. ¿Vendrías a vivir conmigo?

Judy sonrió con lágrimas inundándole los ojos, asintió frenética y luego se lanzó a los brazos de Nick, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo y abrazándole el cuello con más fuerza de la cuenta. Un beso más antes de murmurar. —Yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti. —Y dejarse llevar por la emoción, por los besos y el alcohol, hacer promesas que arrancaron suspiros y aceleraron sus corazones y prepararse para emprender una de las mayores aventuras que tendrían que enfrentar juntos: La vida misma.

.

Miraban a Bogo, Judy temerosa, plenamente segura de que él sabía todo sobre ellos, Nick mantenía la actitud relajada, pero por dentro, el miedo era el mismo. Por fin se dignó a mirarlos y a comenzar a hablar. —Bienvenidos de regreso, oficiales. Ahora, la razón por la que no los asigné a un caso el día de hoy es la siguiente.

"Tengo al nuevo alcalde sobre mí, insistiendo en que ustedes se han convertido en un ícono muy fuerte para los habitantes de la ciudad, sin embargo me ha pedido que quite los cartelones y posters. No quiere darle difusión a sus rostros. A partir de hoy les voy a pedir que dejen los uniformes.

—Pero señor, —Trató de iniciar Judy, —Si hay algo que nosotros hayamos hecho para…

—Hopps, no es una pregunta. —Judy sintió su corazón partirse en dos por un momento, igual que el día que le había pedido la placa, sin embargo, la sonrisa autosuficiente de Bogo la hizo dudar un momento. —Ha firmado una iniciativa de brigadas especiales en la que necesita a los mejores de la ciudad, y ustedes dos serán los primeros en formar parte de la misma. Vayan consiguiendo un par de trajes y pasen con Garraza, les entregará las nuevas placas. A partir de mañana, Hopps, quedarás a cargo de la Brigada especial uno del ZPD, sigo siendo tu jefe. Pero ahora serás la jefa de un equipo especial. Los moveremos al piso de arriba.

—Felicidades, Zanahorias. —Dijo Nick sonriendo con ternura, dedicándole una mirada cómplice.

—Wilde… —Llamó Bogo con una ceja alzada. — ¿Estarás bien sabiendo que es tu jefa?

—Ella manda, Señor.

—Bien. Por ahora, vayan al distrito Forestal, parece ser que tenemos problemas con un acosador de herbívoros cerca del teleférico, será su último caso como simples policías.

—Gracias señor, no lo defraudaré. —Soltó Judy cuando logró salir de la sorpresa. Salieron de la oficina de Bogo y Nick aprovechó para plantar un beso fugaz en los labios de la conejita.

—De verdad felicidades, Zanahorias. Lo mereces.

Garraza aplaudió cuando los vio llegar a recepción y sacó dos cajas con las nuevas placas para los agentes, mismas que tenían un grabado que indicaba _Brigada especial ZPD_ en relieve, las entregó a ambos oficiales y luego, con una mirada pícara, añadió.

—Ahora sí que tendrán tiempo para ustedes.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Judy levantando la vista de la placa, sorprendida y aturdida.

—Por cierto ¿Saben que Gazelle dará otro concierto mañana? —Soltó feliz. —Me consiguieron entradas para ir a verla, todo el mundo dice que abrirá con su último éxito de Try Every Thing. Ya quiero verla.

Nick, ya esperando en la puerta, dedicó una mirada de reojo a Judy. Ella sonrió de medio lado alcanzándolo y gritando. — ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Garraza! —Preparada para salir a perseguir una nueva aventura en medio de su ciudad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Una última cuestión, antes de que se me olvide. Por motivos personales **_YO_ ** no seguiré publicando en _ **ésta cuenta**_ , sin embargo, seguiré posteando historias sobre ésta pareja y posiblemente otros temas a través de la cuenta de www. fanfiction ~judypotts


End file.
